el único hombre shinobi
by kimimaro-senpai
Summary: en una dimensión donde solo las mujeres pueden usar chakra y ser ninja desde la era de la diosa kaguya miles de años después nace un niño con el chakra quien sera perseguido por mujeres y se abrirá paso para ser el mejor ninja que jamas aya existido nunca naruto potente no dios pero potente y esto es un masivo harem chicos y chicas futuros limon :) lean es muy guapo.
1. Chapter 1

El único shinobi barón

Hola mi nombre es kimimaro n.n dejémoslo solo a si por qué sé que para los hombre y chicas es un poco pretencioso que me ponga el nikname de kimimaro-koi si lo hice a si fue por que los demás títulos estaban ocupados pero bueno no importa solo díganme kimimaro n.n y si quieren pongan el título que quieran otra cosa pueden darme ideas y decirme si les gusta o no vale comencemos chicos.

Bien en este fanfic solo las mujeres tienen chakra desde la era del reinado de kaguya otsutsuki las mujeres ninja suelen combinar sus genes para reproducirse para obtener hijos poderosos así que no se confundan aquí no abra yuri lo siento hermanos pero no los hombres se dedican a otros trabajos pesados incluso la mayoría serán samuráis ya que no utilizan chakra pero como resultado también muchas mujeres no pueden manejar chakra por lo que deciden vivir como civiles al igual que varios hombres , los personajes importantes y más poderosos de la historia son mujeres los siguientes nombre serán cambiados:

madara uchiha por modoka uchiha

ashirama senju por ashiko senju

orogomo otsutsuki por orogime ototsuki

Hidra otsutsuki por hijime ototsuki

Ashura otsutsuki por okara otsutsuki

Orochimaru por imaru

Minato namikaze por minako namikaze

Jiraya por kimiro

Tsunade se queda igual XD al igual que otras mujeres ninja

Sasuke uchiha por sayuri uchiha

Shikamaru nara por shikimo nara

Shino aburame por shiho aburame

Kiba por kira inozuka

Sakura hee ella no existirá la odio jajajamuajaj nee es broma pero no me cae bien pero existirá

Haku por haku-fem

Sabusa por asuka momochi

Y a si sucesiva mente iré dando nombres conforme vayan apareciendo jajamujajaja y chic s denme sugerencias para los nombres, naruto no tendrá a kyubi dentro del jaajajmuajaj pero tengo cosas esperando para el jajaja y esto será harem masivo no se hagan lo veían venir y por eso estoy seguro que habrá muchos chicos cochinotes esperando los limón lamentable mente no tengo experiencia escribiéndolos pero intentare dar lo mejor de mí y si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme con ellos se lo agradeceré mucho

Las técnicas ninja las pondré en inglés y algunas en japonés porque en español se escuchan un poco cutres excepto algunas n.n bien la última aclaración aquí no hay yuri o yaoi que porque aún tengo pesadillas con ambos géneros y no puedo vivir en paz cabe aclarar que no tengo nada contra los homosexuales así que no soy homofóbico

 **Demonio hablando/¨demonio pensando¨**

Humano hablando/¨humano pensando¨

 _Técnicas ninja_

Aclaración y renuncia de derechos: la serie de naruto así como los derechos de autor de la misma no me pertenecen solo algunas técnicas inventadas y la trama de esta historia

Bien ahora aclarado esto comencemos n.n

 **Cap 1 el nacimiento del futuro del mundo shinobi y colocación de equipos**

Podemos ver a una mujer rubia de 1.65 de altura largas piernas tez ligeramente bronceada ojos azul cerúleo su cabello con pinchos alborotado (piensen en una mei terumi rubia solo que no tiene su ojo cubierto por cabello) hasta debajo de su cintura (lleva el traje de minato) esta mujer es minako namikaze la yondaime hokage o mejor conocida como konoha no kiiroi senko. Junto a varias enfermeras que atienden a una mujer de cabello color scarlata largo y lacio ojos color purpura mide 1.65 mts de altura lleva una bata de hospital tiene el vientre abultado esta mujer es kushina uzumaki está embarazada de minako está dando a luz a nuestro pequeño héroe

Minako maldita sea como rayos me convenciste de esto una cuarta vez maldita la próxima vez busca a otra quien esté de acuerdo entendiste maldita no lo volveré hacer –kushina molesta con sudor por todo su cuerpo

Vamos kushina-chan no están malo y aparte esta vez no corres peligro con esa maldita enmascarada eso paso hace 5 años a sí que ella o el no corre peligro –minako tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja (si el kiuuby se le extrajo hace cinco años y ella y minako sobrevivieron gracias a oriko(fem iruzen) que sacrifico su vida para sellar al kyubi sellándolo en la hija de 5 años de minako y kushina llamada hitomi es una copia exacta de kushina

Vamos kushina-chan solo un poco más por favor puje puedo ver su cabecita solo un poco mas –tsunade senju bueno ya saben cómo es y viste XD solo pónganle una bata de doctora encima y listo (y si todo pasa como en la historia original solo el sellado no)

Haaa –kushina con dolor y lágrimas en sus mejillas dio el último empujón

Waaa waaa –bebe

Felicidades kushina minako es un varón –tsunade con un pequeño ceño fruncido

Si qué bueno que nació –minako con una pequeña mueca en su rostro

Cállense y no hagan esa maldita cara es mi hijo par de perras ahora denme a mi bebe –kushina con cansancio en su voz

Toma aquí está el chico aww pero es tan mono ojala fuera una bebe no me molestaría casarme con el cuándo crezca –tsunade con una mirada lujuriosa en su rostro observando con atención al bebe tiene cabello rubio en pinchos ojos azules cerúleo como el cielo tez clara como su madre

Hee tienes razón vas hacer un samurái muy guapo pequeño –minako tomando con cuidado al bebe entre sus manos borrando esa pequeña mueca de su cara

Ya dejen de pensar en mi bebe de adulto perras así que dénmelo y no se les ocurra tocarlo nunca entendido –kushina con una aura de muerte y su cabello simulando las colas del kyubi

Hai –minako y tsunade con miedo y sudor en su frente

Salto de tiempo 4 años

Nos encontramos en la residencia uzumaki-namikaze una casa bastante grande de dos pisos al estilo tradicional japonés echa de madera rodeada por cuatro paredes de roca sólida y un enorme portón como entrada enormes jardines con un estanque claro con un pequeño puente de madera café clara con agarradera de madera roja la casa tiene 10 habitaciones de tamaño normal con su propio baño y unas aguas, cocina, sala de estar, salón de juegos.

Pero nuestra atención se centra en el patio trasero donde vemos a una pequeño niño rubio (su cabello creció como el de minato de adulto) lleva un short negro de cargo hip hop con calaveras y cruces en el con unas calcetas larga de un material como la licra del mismo con el mismo diseño si no saben cómo aquí dejo el link( i00. wsphoto/v0/32301732582_1/2015-moda-tiro-ca%C3% _ ) una playera negra de cuello en v de manga larga con un cuervo de estampado aquí está el link de la playera solo imaginen un cuervo blanco en ella ( playeras-11019-MLM20038724085_ ) y unos tenis negros a qui el link de la imagen ( g02. kf/HTB1oYpOIXXXXXaMXXXXq6xXFXXXK/1-par-del-oto%C3% ) y un collar con el símbolo del clan uzumaki echo de oro blanco este chico es naruto uzumaki namikaze hijo de dos legendarias kunoichi hermano de 3 kunoichi

Vuelve aquí tora vamos a jugar –naruto persiguiendo a un neko de color café oscura y pequeñas partes de este mismo en su cabeza de un color más clarolleva tiene un moño color rojo oscuro en su oreja derecha.

Nyaaauu –tora saltando a una pared de 3 metros de altura

Vamos tora naja solo quiero jugar –naruto abriendo sus brazos esperansado a que el gato salta a sus brazos

Nya –tora caminando en el filo de dicha pared

Ummp mi hermana dice que siempre lo persiguen por tejado con esa cosa llamada chakra de la que tanto hablan en la caza dijo que lo despertó pensando en algo cálido en su estómago y a siendo el sello de carnero –naruto imitando la postura de manos que su hermana naruko le mostro (ella es como en el jutsu sexy de naruto ha excepción de los ojos que son como los de kushina)sin tio una sensación cálida en su estómago intento jalarla durante un minuto hasta que sintió un enorme tirón en su estómago un enorme pilar de chakra salió disparado al cielo

Con kushina, minako y las líderes de los clanes ninja

Bien ahora el último punto a debatir en esta reunión es el arreglo para infraestructuras que fueron dañadas por varias jounin y sus genin hace una semana en la persecución de tora –minako lanzando un par de photografías donde se muestran calles y tejados destrozados.

Creo que lo debería pagar la hokage de su bolsillo ya que sus hijas fueron quienes causaron la mayoría de los destrozos al usar jutsus contra la mascota de la esposa del daimiyo del fuego –isa hyuga (la versión femenina del padre de hinata) es una mujer con cabello lacio hasta sus rodillas ojos perla tez blanca lleva un kimono de batalla como. este( g02. . )

Yo estoy de acuerdo –tsume inozuka con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro.

Haa ya que tengo que pagar lo de esas mocosas de nuevo juro que si esto sigue así quedare en banca rota –maniko con lágrimas en sus ojos de pronto un enorme pilar de chakra se observó en el cielo.

Que es eso –shikuko nara tiene su cabello sujeto en forma de piña con varios mechones cubriendo su rostro lleva un uniforme estándar jounin.

Much much –chouki madre de choumi bueno solo cambien su sexo por una mujer y rasgos un poco más femeninos su ropa es unos pantalones anbu negros una camisa roja con el símbolo de clan akimichi en el una faja en ella (hee imagínense una gordibuena) y su cabello es como el de su versión masculina a excepción de que aquí no lleva la banda y deja caer el cabello dándole un buen copete.

Ummp –inokaru imagínense una ino sin tanta pechonalidad y con ojos verdes adulta su ropa es asi ( ) y ella también.

No es en la residencia uzumaki –mikoto bueno ella ya saben cómo es solo que pongan le esta ropa ( ).

NARUTO –grito kushina con miedo saliendo disparada asia la residencia uzumaki.

Mierda el pequeño –todas gritaron alarmadas saliendo como alma que lleva el shinigami.

De vuelta en la casa uzumaki namikaze

Naruto bebe donde estas –kushina grito con preocupación en el tejado observando el torbellino de chakra.

Kushina donde esta naruto-kun –minako apareciendo en un irashin con cara de preocupación

No lo sé no me contesta y no está dentro de la casa –kushina con mirada gélida

Donde esta Naru-kun –gritaron las demás líderes de clanes (bueno cabe decir que tienen un pequeño enamoramiento del rubio y un fuerte amor maternal Asia el).

No lo sabemos pero tenemos que ocuparnos de eso y asegurarnos qué no es nada peligro –minako limpiando un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas de pronto el chakra paso por un color morado obscuro tenebroso y un color dorado cálido para volver a su color azul normal apagándose poco a poco dejando a la vista un silueta pequeña cayendo al suelo era naruto inconsciente todas corrieron a recogerlo y llevarlo al hospital.

Dentro de la mente de naruto

Que paso –naruto sobando su cabeza.

Vaya a sí que al fin despiertas –una versión adulta del solo que este no tenía esos flequillos. enmarcando su rostro

Quien eres tu –naruto con un ligero toque de miedo en su voz.

Yo soy el gama-senin exjinchuriki del kyubi la rencarnacion de ashura el segundo dios shinobi yo soy naruto uzumaki –naruto A asiendo posturas ridículas sacándole gotitas de sudor a naruto.

Ya basta dobe estas asustando al crio -un voz desde las sobras.

Tsk maldito sasuke-teme te da envidia porque soy genial –naruto con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba irritando al pelinegro.

Tesk –sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Hee este quienes son ustedes –naruto con gotitas de sudor.

Bien escucha gaki yo soy sasuke uchiha y el tonto de por hai es naruto uzumaki y no somos de esta dimensión nuestras almas fueron selladas después de vencer a el juubi y fuimos lanzados a un vórtice dimensional y terminamos siendo enserados en ti y la única forma de que descansemos en paz el idiota y yo es dándote nuestro poder y habilidades pero tendrás que acostumbrarte poco a poco también te dejaremos unos trucos por aquí y por ha ya ahora ven aquí –sasuke con voz de mando asiendo que el pequeño rubio corra a su lado.

Bien ahora te dare mi poder –sasuke tomando por la cabeza al pequeño rubio una aura morada absorbió al pequeño.

Eso es todo –naruto con gotitas de sudor.

Tsk si ha y una cosa más aléjate de mi versión femenina cabron no quiero terminar con un maldito rubio cabeza hueca –sasuke desapareciendo poco a poco recibiendo dos hey de los rubios molestos he indignados.

Maldito teme cuando te alcance te boy a matar –A naruto agitando su puño en cólera con voz molesta.

Bien ven aquí hay que hacer rápido esto tengo que matar a un maldito pelinegro –A naruto con un suspiro de cansancio.

Hee vale –naruto con gotitas de sudor por ver lo conflictivo de ambos chicos.

Ahora prepárate –naruto tomando la cabeza del pequeño quien fue cubierto por un aura dorada.

Bien ahora una última cosa chico ve y persigue todas las chicas que puedas no cometas el error del temer y el mío no dejamos ni una descendencia así que ve y ten un montón de críos y no le hagas caso al teme ve hasta por su versión femenina y como venganza para mi ten muchos hijos con ella vale –naruto con una risita perversa y pervertida desapareciendo.

Hee claro –naruto siendo jalado por una luz.

En el hospital 10 minutos después de que llegaran con naruto

Vemos un cuarto blanco con muchos aparatos para medir el funcionamiento del cuerpo conectados. a naruto

Doctora dígame como esta naruto –kushina con lágrimas y preocupación en su rostro.

Si doctora díganos –minako con desesperación.

Primero que nada está muy sano y se encuentra bien pero hay algo raro en su hijo –la doctora con una mirada algo asombrada preocupando mucho a las mujeres que se encontraban atentas.

Díganos que es lo que le pasa a mi sochi -kushina con voz quebrada y desesperación.

Bien primero tranquilícense no es nada malo pero –la doctora asiendo que suelten un suspiro tranquilo.

Entonces qué le pasa –tsume un poco más tranquila pero una expresión impasible en su rostro.

Pues es algo que nunca sea visto su hijo tiene un sistema de chakra funcional –la doctora dejando en shock a todas las kunoichi y enfermeras que pasaban cerca.

Sé que es casi imposible de creer pero paso y sus reservas de chakra son monstruosos para alguien de su edad pero pasando de eso está perfecto - doctora de pronto las mujeres de todo el hospital kunoichis y doctoras enfermeras soltaron una risita pervertida y miradas lujuriosas.

Hee claro ahora si me permiten me llevare a mi hijo vale –kushina tomando a su hijo de la camilla para desaparecer en un sushin.

Naruto-kun/san/sama es mío -todas las mujeres en el hospital comenzaron un guerra entre ellas desde insultos golpes pellizcos jalones y muchas cosas mas.

Con kushina y minako al día siguiente (después de la pelea mundial)

Vemos a la ¨familia¨ de naruto sentada en la sala de estar alrededor del pequeño rubio que lleva una ropa similar a la de ayer.

Bien hitomi, naruko y natsuki su hermanito naruto tiene chakra –mikoto resiendo miradas de shock de sus hijas que miran al pequeño pelirrubio con incredulidad quien solo saludo con la mano y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jejeej pues bien entonces esto significa entrenamiento para na-ru-to-kun –dijeron en un tono obscuro.

Ha-hai –naruto con temor en su voz.

Poom –la puerta principal se abrió de par en par mostrando a kimiro y tsunade en poses geniales (ya saben con los brazos crusados en sus uniformes de la guerra ninja y su cabello moviéndose con el viento y la imagen de sus invocatorias y humo).

Sensei/oba-chan –hitominaruko,natsuki,minako y kushina dijeron confundidas.

Hee ero-oba-chan ba-chan –naruto saludo un poco nervioso pero con una sonrisa apenas nítida.

Deja de decirme a si Naru-chan –kimiro obteniendo miradas extrañadas de todos ya que usualmente le dice gaki.

Naru-chan tú no eres kimiro-ba-san –naruto mirando a otra dirección con indiferencia obteniendo una marca de verificación de kimiro.

Maldita sea gaki trato de ser buena contigo y a si me lo pagas –kimiro soltando un bufido molesta.

Está bien eres kimiro-ba-san –naruto pero con una mirada de duda en su rostro.

Naruto-chan –tsunade con una enorme sonrisa.

Hola tsunade-ba-chan –naruto abrazando su pierna con cariño.

Queee por que a ella si la abrazas y a nosotras no –todas gritaron molestas y ¿con un poco de celos? (ha naruto no le gusta que lo abrasen mucho ni abrazar solo a pocas personas).

Por qué ba-chan me da regalos –naruto con una sonrisa feliz obteniendo asentimiento de tsunade.

Lo sobornaste –todas gritaron asombrada.

Sip jajaj –tsunade feliz con superioridad en su risa.

Vamos tsunade-sama deje de sobornar a naruto-kun –shisune (lleva la misma ropa que en el anime.)

Eres aburrida –naruto/tsunade con aburrimiento y volteando a otra dirección con indiferencia asiendo caer a todos estilo anime.

Nee ba-chan que me trajiste –naruto sonriendo con los brazos extendidos.

Ummp recuerdas que me pediste que te regalara a tonton –tsunade obteniendo asentimientos furiosos de nuestro protagonista.

Me lo vas a regalar –naruto con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Hee no puedo porque es de shizune –tsunade con nerviosismo mientras naruto le manda miradas de odio a shizune.

Pero yo lo quiero también las ninjas malas de ka-chan se llevan a tora no es justo–naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

A sí que naruto era por lo que el maldito gato se escapa solo para jugar con el por su culpa tenía que sufrir pero no puedo estar enojada con él y aparte está llorando mierda maldito dilema moral-pensaron las kunoichi jóvenes con enojo.

Vamos no llores por eso te traje una mascota muy linda –tsunade sacando un perrito con pelaje café claro y un ojo azul y otro verde (piensen en un cachorro de Alaska malamute) con una correa roja en su cuello.

Gracias oba-chan –naruto limpiando las lágrimas con sus brazos para recibir al cachorro en sus brazos.

Te vas a llamar orochi-naruto abrazando al cachorro entre sus brazos recibiendo un ladrido de acurdo y lamidas en sus mejillas.

Oye naruto-kun es cierto que tienes chakra –tsunade con una sonrisa erisando el cabello del pelirrubio.

Hai tsunade-ba-chan-naruto asiendo que por un instante una sonrisa obscura aparezca en el rostro de tsunade.

Ya veo kimiro shisune creo que estaremos por aquí un tiempo le ayudaremos a las chicas a entrenar a naruto están de acuerdo –tsunade en voz de mando obteniendo asentimientos de ambas señoritas.

(Bien me saltare algunas cosas pero se las voy a explicar a naruto se le llamo al día siguiente a la sala del consejo donde se decidió ponerlo en la cra y se le propuso ser entrenado por varias líderes de clanes y por órdenes de minako rechaso ya que ella le dijo que ya tenía mucho entrenamiento quisas en el futuro podría aceptarlo ella sabía que las demás querían que se casara con una de sus hijas o aprovecharse de su ¨bebe¨ su traje seguirá igual solo con variaciones en algunas ocasiones donde yo explicare y algunos complementos adicionales al traje.)

Primer año de entrenamiento d años de naruto.

Comenzaron a entrenar su cuerpo asiendo correr, flexiones, abdominales y taijutsu todos los días después comenzaron a ponerle sellos de gravedad poniendo más restricciones en su cuerpo al igual que más repeticiones en cada ejercicio y más velocidad fue donde se concentraron más su entrenamiento lo llevo hasta caer inconsciente por el cansancio.

El segundo año (d años de naruto) comenzaron con el control de chakra y el taijutsu de la familia y su oba-chan al principio comenzó con cosas simples como pegar una hoja en tu frente piedras o mantener un kunai en su dedo hasta llegar al ejercicio de caminar en un árbol.

El tercer año (d años de edad) trabajaron con un poco menos de control de chakra se concentraron en lo físico, la mejora de sentidos y la puntería pero sobre todo la fuerza física y velocidad.

El cuarto año (d años de edad) comenzaron a enseñarle jutsus básicos de la academia historia ninja muy a su disgusto junto a clases de estrategia y pocos jutsus de clase c y cuando llegaron las clases en la academia ninja su entrenamiento se intensifico mas ya que las kunoichi lo menos preciaron por ser un hombre pero para su sorpresa él va a la cabeza de la clase para disgusto de sayuri uchiha (ya saben es un poco menos arrogante y es un calco de mikoto al igual que todas las hijas de los líderes de clanes excepto hinata por su corte de cabello y el color).

El quinto año (d años)domino el control de chakra hasta nivel jounin caminando en lugares total mente lisos su taijutsu llego a nivel bajo chunin o chunin, su velocidad a baja jounin al igual que su fuerza.

El sexto año (de 9 a 10 años) tsunade le comenzó a enseñar jutsus médicos de baja y mediano rango y el jutsu no Chakura no Mesu (jutsu de bisturí de chakra) para consternación de su familia es un genio en todas las materias ninja,kimiro le enseño su jutsu Ranjishigami no Jutsu cambiando su apariencia (tiene el corte de madara uchiha ya que es su héroe junto con ashirama) así como el Tōton Jutsu.

El séptimo año (de 10 a 11 años de edad)tsunade le dio el jutsu Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu (Arte Ninja Creación de Renacimiento — Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar **)** ya que sabía que el querría estar en batalla y no por detrás de los demás y el Sōzō Saisei (Restauración Divina)ya que no quería que el fuera a morir en batalla.

El ultimo años fue el más duro para el (de 11 a 12 años de edad) su madre minako le enseño su Hiraishin no jutsu (jutsu del dios trueno volador) kushina comenzó a enseñarle kenjutsu en el estilo Umi no megami (kenjutsu estilo diosa del mar) kimiro y sus hermanas comensaron a mostrarle jutsus elementales de rango d y c, con pocos b y tsunade lo llevo hasta un nivel casi experto en jutsus médicos y esto gracias al kage bushin no jutsu.

Hoy es el último día de la academia ninja podemos ver a nuestro protagonista sentado en el fondo de la clase lleva su ropa de siempre solo que ahora lleva unos guantes negros de cuero con un par de placas en ellos con el símbolo de konoha en ellos el sello en forma de rombo color rojo en su frente un tatuaje de un sol y una luna menguante en las palmas de sus manos un ninjato colocado en su espalda junto con varios tri kunai así como unas manoplas de cuchillas de chakra en fundas atadas a sus muslos, protectores tipo anbu negros en sus piernas así como en los brazos, un sello con el kaji de victoria en su cuello y un tres pendientes dorados en su oreja derecha(como los de zoro).

Hola chicos y bienvenidos a su examen para ser genin-iruko es una mujer de 1,60 mts de altura ojos negros cabellos castaños con una cicatriz en forma de corte en el puente de la nariz su cabello lacio amarrado en forma de piña y su hítate ninja en su frente lleva un uniforme chunin estándar.

El examen se dividirá en tres partes el examen escrito, taijutsu y puntería y por último los jutsus básicos –imuki tiene cabello plateado largo hasta la mitad de su espalda ojos negros mide 1,65 mts de altura al igual que iruko lleva el traje chunin estándar su hítate ninja en el cuello

Bien comiencen –iruko regresando a su lugar después de entregar los exámenes chunin

Time skip 1 hora

Las calificaciones son las siguientes –iruko con voz amable pero autoritaria y una sonrisa en su rostro

Los civiles sacaron de 7 ha 6

Shikimo nara tienes 6 –iruko un poco molesta recibiendo un problemático de la chica (ya saben lleva la misma ropa que en el anime solo tiene un rostro en forma de corazón y labios rojos y el cabello más largo hasta la mitad de la espalda)

Chojei akimichi tienes un 6 –iruko observando con mirada crítica a ambas chicas que comparten una bolsa de frituras

Much much lo siento iruko-sensei –chojey con un sonrojo de vergüenza (tiene un cuerpo de una chica voluptuosa pero un abdomen delgado al igual que las del clan akimichi lleva una camiseta blanca ajustada con el símbolo del clan akimichi,una chaqueta lila abierta sobre ella y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y unas sandalias shinobi)mide uno 1.50 mts de altura como todas las chicas de su generación a ecpxion de shikimo que mide 1.55 siendo la chica más alta de su generación

Sakura haruno tienes 10 felicidades –iruko con una sonrisa feliz que se volvió en un ceño fruncido por como mira a naruto

Eso es para ti naruto trata de superarme –sakura con una sonrisa burlona

Lo que digas mono aullador –naruto mirando a otra dirección obteniendo risitas de todas que lo hizo sonreír

Tsk cállate teme y tú también pelo chicle –sayuri uchiha (bueno ella es un calco de su madre excepto en su cabello y actitud feliz lleva lo mismo que en el anime ecepto el short ella lleva unos pantalones anbu negros sujetos por vendas blancas)

Lo que digas pato culo –naruto enterrándose en su lugar con un suspiro de aburrimiento

Ho vamos naruto-kun no seas malo con la frente y la emo –ino yamanaka bueno ella es igual que en el anime excepto por que lleva el corte que en la película camino ninja

Claro ino-chan pero dime ya llego mi pedido y el de ba-chan –naruto con una sonrisa dirigida a ino

No pero llegara en la tarde puedes ir a recogerle mañana a primera hora –ino con una pequeña sonrisa

Vale gracias –naruto con voz feliz

Bien sigamos –iruko obteniendo un asentimiento de todos

Yakumo kurama tienes un 8 –iruko observándola con una sonrisa dirigida ha ella

Gracias iruko-sensei –yakumo lleva lo que en el anime

Kira inozuka tienes 6 –iruko con el ceño fruncido que clase de futuros líderes tienen

Hee pero si estudie mucho con naruto –kira decepcionada (ella es como su madre solo que con el cabello más largo sujeta en una cola de caballo como su hermana hana lleva unos pantalones jounin azul marino y una camisa de manga corta apretada dejando su abdomen a la vista )

Entonces no fue lo suficiente –iruko molesta

Shiho aburame tienes 9 –iruka feliz obteniendo un asentimiento de dicha chica (ella tiene cabello corto negro ojos avellana lleva un conjunto que conciste en una camisa floja azul clara de cuello en v una gabardina abierta de color café claro y unos pantalones negros junto a sus sandalias ninja

Hinata hyuga tienes un 10 –iruko con una sonrisa (bueno lleva lo que en la primera parte del anime solo que no lleva la chaqueta y bueno su actitud no es timida sino más bien es como un poco ruda)

Lo esperaba pero gracias –hinata con una sonrisa de complacencia

Bien y por ultimo naruto namikaze uzumaki tienes un 10 como siempre con puntos libres que te hace estar por encima de todos en la clase –iruko con una sonrisa feliz y un pequeño sonrojo al verlo

Gracias iruko-sensei imuki sensei lo di todo de mi –naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

Bien ahora continuemos las pruebas de taijutsu y lanzamiento –iruko

No las vamos ha saltar pero dejo los resultados

Shiho vs kira – ganadora kira puntería 7 de 10 –punteria de shiho 8 –de 10

Sakura vs ino –ganadora ino puntería 7 de 10 –punteria de sakura 6 de 10

Hinata vs shikimo –ganadora hinata puntería 10 de 10 –punteria de shikimo 7 de 10

Chojey vs civil –ganadora chojey puntería 7 de 10 –punteria de civil 6-de 10

Ahora nuestro último combate uchiha sayuri vs naruto uzumaki namikaze –imuki en tono serio

Jaja vas a perder dobe –sayuri poniéndose en la posición del estilo interceptor

Si claro como si fuera a perder contra alguien como tu –naruto con una sonrisa de suficiencia entrando en una posición muang thai

Listo ajime –iruko

Sayuri corrió a toda velocidad dejando un borrón como imagen lanzo un puñetazo a la cabeza de naruto quien se agachó la cabeza y lazo un barrido de piernas el cual sayuri esquivo con un salto Asia atrás.

Jeje eres lenta sayuri-chan –naruto en tono burlón

Ja tu tampoco eres muy velos pero tampoco lento dobe –sayuri con una sonrisa burlona

Jaja solo estoy comenzando kai –naruto asiendo el sello de ram barios sellos se mostraron sobre su ropa desapareciendo cuando dijo kai

Veamos como manejas mi velocidad a su máximo sayuri-hime-chan –naruto burlándose de ella que no noto un sonrojo en el rostro de la pelinegra

No te distraigas –naruto desapareciendo en una estela de color amarillo lanzo varios golpes en sus costillas dos patadas a los costados y un par de codazos a las mejillas y todos golpearon sin que la pelinegra pudiera hacer nada.

Pero que mierda paso –kira observando como sayuri cae poco a poco al suelo

Lo que pasa es que el es demasiado rápido para nuestros ojos pero no es de esperar su madre es la mujer mas velos del mundo –shikimo obteniendo asentimientos de todos pero no observaron una mueca de naruto quien solo salio de la sala solo lanzo los kunai desde la puerta dando en el blanco

Que paso dije algo malo –shikimo como todas las demás con una cara y semblante confundido

Con naruto

Vemos a naruto en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la academia los troncos dejando enormes huecos en ellos astillas salen volando

Haaaaaa cuando dejaran de compárame con mi familia –naruto con el ceño fruncido y una lagrima solitaria

Porque no solo me ven a mis logros y no los de mi familia me esfuerzo cada maldito día cada vez más pero solo ven a mis madres y hermanas–naruto apretando sus manos con fuerza que incluso sangre comenzó a salir de ellos

Haaa –naruto lanzando una patada alta al tronco el cual se destrozó a la mitad por el impacto sus manos se cubrieron de chakra medico curando sus heridas

Minutos antes en la academia

Vemos a las líderes de clanes, las futuras jounin sensei y a las consejeras del hokage viendo la bola de cristal en la oficina de la hokage

Que pésimas calificaciones tienen la mayoría de sus hijas –koharu (bueno es la viejita que siempre acompaña a danzo y su otro compañero de equipo)

Deven disfrutar mientras a un no sean ninjas así que para que apurarse en enseñarles –shikoku con despreocupación

Si ella tiene razón no debemos apresurarnos –inoku yamanaka con una paleta en sus labios con la mismas expresión de despreocupación

Si para que –choumi akimichi bueno ella está haciendo nada

Jaja si pero imaginen la reputación de su clan cuando la gente sepa que tienen las peores calificaciones entre los clanes –isa con una inusual sonrisa en sus labios

Si tiene razón pero no se preocupen como siempre pasa el último lugar siempre son los que dan sorpresas –mikoto en un traje jounin como todas las demás asiendo que isa frunsa el ceño y el trio inoshikocho asientan

Si y aparte dices eso porque tu hija tiene mejores calificaciones que tu cuando estabas en la academia no mikoto –isa con una sonrisa burlona ya que mikoto nunca fue muy aplicada y tampoco muy disciplinada en la academia

Jajaj como si tu fueras mejor tu sacabas ochos y eso que te la matabas estudiando –mikoto con la mismas sonrisa burlona pero si puedes ver rayos salen desde sus frentes

Ejejej bueno bueno pero la sorpresa es el chico tienes las mejores calificasiones en todo incluso noqueo a sayuri y no dudo que sería lo mismo contra hinata –nanzi shimura (bueno es la versión femenina de danzo tiene el cabello largo con algunas canas en el y bueno lleva la misma ropa y bueno la única diferencia básicamente es que tiene pechos)

Yo estoy de acuerdo tiene un taijutsu, velocidad y fuerza que no deberían tener alguien de su edad –kurenai (bueno es lo mismo que en el anime ya no la puedo hacer más hermosa)

Ja no es nada raro es el hijo de nuestra kage y kushina-sama –kukiro hatake (esla versión fem-kakashi si tiene cabello plata corto hasta un poco más abajo que el cuello los mechones de su cabello enmarcan su rostro de forma de corazón no lleva la máscara tiene unos labios perfectos rosa casi rojos tiene una cicatriz en su ojo derecho bueno lleva un parche negro en el lleva el uniforme jounin estándar y su placa ninja en su frente

De pronto la imagen de la bola de cristal siguió a naruto hasta los campos de entrenamiento donde vieron y escucharon lo que Asia preocupando a sus madres y obteniendo seños fruncidos de las líderes de clanes y muecas de varias de las sensei-jounin ya que también han o habían vivido bajo la sombra de sus madres

Naruto/kun/san/sochi lo siento –fue el pensamiento de todas en la reunión

 **Devuelta a la academia después de un montón de exámenes hasta que llegó el turno de naruto**

Bien tú sigues naruto -iruko obteniendo un asentimiento del rubio

Bien as un bushin –imuki con una sonrisa un poco obscura

Naruto paso por los sellos de manos como 20 bushin aparecieron detrás de el

Bien ahora kawarami –iruko apuntando los resultados en las hojas de evaluación

Naruto solo asintió desapareció de su lugar dejando una silla en su lugar que volvió a desaparecer dejando a naruto a la vista

Bien ahora as un henge –iruko con una sonrisa pensando que se transformaría en un familiar o algo por el estilo

Pero para su sorpresa se transformó en una versión adulta de sí mismo un chico de 1.70 mts una expresión aburrida en su rostro ojos amables que transmiten alegría lleva una armadura como la de tobirama senju acepción que esta es azul marino con el afelpado color entre rojo y negro (como en getsuga tensho de ichigo) dos marcas en triangulo obtusángulo en cada lado de su mejillas color azules una guadaña negra en su espalda y una kusarigama a un costado sonrojando a ambas chunin-sensei y a las mujeres que lo ven por la bola de cristal dela hokage

Deshizo el henge dejando lo a la vista con la misma expresión lo cogió la placa ninja y la coloco en su hombro y salió del salón de clases

 **Un discurso y una semana después XD**

Vemos el aula de clases con futuros genin o quizás no hoy es el dia de su colocación con equipos pero hay un problema mejor dicho dos problemas caninos un perro de pelaje blanco con orejas negras y un perro de color café claro ladrándose el uno ha otro

Akamaru tranquilo que rayos te pasa y de quien es ese perro –kira grito tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero

Orochi abajo –una voz grito con molestia todos voltearon a ver a naruto que tiene un pequeño neko negro con blanco (el neko se llama nishi) como el perro se tranquilizó y se echó al suelo

Buen chico –naruto con una sonrisa lanzando un filete asado a su perro

Asi que es tu perro namikaze –shiho con su voz monótona

Si tienes algún problema con el –naruto mirándola con seriedad

No pero solo manten a tu mascota lejos de akamaru –kira con una sonrisa superior

Eres rara orochi no es mi mascota es mi amigo –naruto mirándola como si fuera un alien

Heee pero que –kira un poco nerviosa

Nada vamos orochi –naruto caminando hasta el último lugar de la fila de la orilla

Bien dejen la cháchara es hora de saber cuáles son sus equipos –iruko entrando con algunas cicatrices y moretones de la noche anterior (bueno imuki trato de robar el rollo prohibido con ayuda de un civil reprobado y naruto llego a tiempo para salvarle la vida hace una semana y bueno copio los jutsus del rollo sin que nadie lo notara)

El equipo número 1 –iruko

Time skip (hasta el equipo 7)

Bien equipo 7 es sayuri uchiha, sakura haruno y yakumo kurama su jounin-sensei es kukiro hatake–iruko obteniendo asentimientos de dos de ellos excepto la pelos chicles que en pesó a despotricar sobre el amor verdadero o alguna tontería así que todos ignoraron

Bien el equipo 8 es hinata hyuga, kira inozuka y shiho aburame su sensei es kurenai yuhi –iruko obteniendo asentimientos de todos los miembros del equipo excepto de akamaru quien ladro enérgicamente

Equipo 9 es shikimo nara, chohey akimichi y ino yamanaka sanara sarutobi –iruko obteniendo asentimientos de todos y un resoplido de ino y un problemático de shikimo

Jaja naruto-dobe no tiene equipo por inútil –sayuri con una sonrisa y voz arrogante

Ummp eso no es lo que me dijiste en la cama linda –naruto con una sonrisa burlona obteniendo sonrojo de todas

Ya quisieras dobe jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú así que no tengas más sueños húmedos con migo –sayuri mirándolo con asco

Ummp no digas que no quieres este cuerpo sobre el tu yo llenos en sudor kukuku –naruto obteniendo un sonrojo incluso de su sensei quien echava humo de la cabeza imaginando cosas no muy santas de ella y cierto alumno juntos

Es broma jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú –naruto volteando a otra dirección sin interés obteniendo un ceño de sayuri y un suspiro de alivio de todo el salón de clases

Bien tu naruto estas siendo cojido bajo la supervisión de varios jounin ya que no había más jounin con ganas de enseñar –iruko obteniendo risitas de los demás pero naruto sabía que sus madres no quisieron colocarle un sensei para seguir enseñándole ellas

De pronto un anbu llego con una carta que entrego a iruko y desapareció al instante

Vaya naruto las cosas cambiaron al parecer te están tomando bajo el ala de kimiro y tsunade como aprendiz –iruko con duda por que dos de los sanin le toman bajo su ala

Jaja parece que mis oba-chans se anticiparon heee –naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

Espera un momento yo sabía que eras hijo de la hokage y kushina-sama no sabia que fueras nieto de dos de las sanin –iruko con asombro en su voz

Adobado soy nieto adobado –naruto mirando con la mirada al vació

Bien ahora esperen a su senseis –iruko saliendo del aula de clases un poco triste porque ya no vería a su pequeño rayo de sol

Time skip 1 hora después del almuerzo

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió de un golpe dejando a la vista a kurenai y sanara sarutobi hija de la ex tercera hokage (mide 1.75 mts de altura tiene cabello y ojos negros rostro en forma de corazón labios pálidos lleva su cabello corto hasta un poco más arriba del cuello uniforme jounin estándar excepto por un paño con el kanji de fuego que significa que sirvió en los doce guardianes del fuego y tiene un cigarrillo en sus labios)

El equipo 8 con migo –kurenai recibiendo un asentimiento de su equipo que la siguió sin dudar

El equipo 9 esta con migo –sanara soltando humo por la nariz obteniendo un suspiro de su equipo que salió detrás de ella

Dejando solo al equipo 7 y naruto en la sala

Y nuestra sensei donde rayos esta –sakura comenzó a gritar como buen mono aullador que es

Tranquilízate haruno no debe tardar –yakumo tratando de hacerla callar lo mas educadamente sin surtir efecto

Sakura cállate la maldita boca o yo mismo te la cerrare con mi ninjato atravesándola –naruto desenvainando su ninjato un poco asiendo callar al mono aullador obteniendo una sonrisa de sayuri y yakumo

Y dime yakumo-chan tienes algo que hacer mañana –naruto obteniendo de yakumo y que sayuri remoliera los dientes

Pues no naruto-san porque –yakumo con una sonrisa

Puedes llamarme naruto o naruto-kun y la razón es simple que te parece salir a divertirte con migo –naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

P-pues gracias naruto y si me gustaría salir contigo –yakumo con una sonrisa pequeña entre sus labios

Está bien te mirare a las 5 p.m en el parque norte vale –naruto con una sonrisa

Está bien hay estaré –yakumo amablemente

Ambos estaban muy ocupados hablando entre si que no notaron los puños apretados de sayuri y la mueca en su cara

(Quien se cree esta naruto es mío solo mío ya me las pagaras maldita kurama y más te valdrá que te alejes de el o te mato)-sayuri con una aura obscura que espanto al mono aullador

De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a una mujer peliblanca y otra rubia (con sus ropas usuales) dejando a las chicas triste por su poca mama mientras estas mujeres tiene unas enormes mamas en comparación con las de ellas

Hasta que llegan oba-chan –naruto paradose de su asiento como sus dos mascotas despertaron y le siguieron

Jaja perdón es que no detuvimos a beber un poco –tsunade y kimiro obteniendo un asentimiento de su ¨nieto¨

Bien vámonos –naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de ambas que lo sujetaron y desaparecieron en un sushin de hojas dejando a unas chicas abatidas por otras 2horas y 15 minutos aburridas.

 **Fin**

Esperen la continuación la próxima semana o tal vez el domingo no lo sé pero no pasara del próximo miércoles

Si les gusto compártanla con otros y dejen comentarios y sugerencias

Les miro el domingo o en la próxima semana con el segundo capítulo titulado:

 **Misión de nami no kuni y la lucha en el puente**

Posdata:

Se despide kimimaro y que tengan una buena semana


	2. el nacimiento del rayo sangriento

Hola chicos y chicas me encuentro súper feliz y contento sobre todo ya que les ha gustado mi trabajo y valla que no me esperaba tanto apoyo desde un principio quiero darles las gracias por todo este apoyo.

Por eso agradecimientos especiales a las siguientes personas que me dieron sus críticas y me siguen y me colocaron en sus favoritos:

 **Acqua OfThe Back**

 **Akuma Sparda**

 **DANNYHALL55**

 **Zafir09**

 **Ichimaruuu**

 **kasuma111**

 **master1941**

 **mrcocomanx**

 **Dragonzord92**

 **.1**

 **mavb50**

 **¡Gracias¡**

Pues bien si no pudieron buscar las imágenes del capítulo anterior vayan a mi perfil hay esta un link a la pagina de Facebook las imágenes están subidas desde hace unos días esto lo hice por y para ustedes y espero con todo mi anhelo que siga este apoyo siga igual o mejor mas adelante n.n.

Aquí les dejo los nombres de los personajes que han salido hasta hora vale:

madara uchiha por modoka uchiha

ashirama senju por ashiko senju

orogomo otsutsuki por orogime ototsuki

Hidra otsutsuki por hijime ototsuki

Ashura otsutsuki por okara otsutsuki

Orochimaru por imaru

Minato namikaze por minako namikaze

Jiraya por kimiro

Tsunade se queda igual XD al igual que otras mujeres ninja

Sasuke uchiha por sayuri uchiha

Shikamaru nara por shikimo nara

Shino aburame por shiho aburame

Kiba por kira inozuka

Sakura a un la odio XD

Haku por haku-fem

Sabusa por asuka momochi

choji por chojei

mizuki por imuki

shikaku -shikuko

chousa por choumi

inoichi por inoku

iashi por isa

Danzo por nanzi

Ahora comencemos pero no antes de hacer lo mas importante.

 **Demonio hablando/¨demonio pensando¨**

Humano hablando/¨humano pensando¨

 _Técnicas ninja_

Aclaración y renuncia de derechos: la serie de naruto así como los derechos de autor de la misma no me pertenecen solo algunas técnicas inventadas y la trama de esta historia

Bien este capítulo se encontrara después de la primera aparición de asuka y haku cuando ka

Bien ahora después de esto podemos comenzar n.n

Cap 2 misión de nami y batalla en el puente en la niebla

Vemos a naruto entrenando su taijutsu combinado con el jutsu no Chakura no Mesu (jutsu de bisturí de chakra) destruyendo troncos uno tras otro golpeando maniquís en los puntos muertos.

Más le falta más mortalidad y velocidad-naruto con el ceño profundo respirando pesadamente y sudor cayendo de su frente

Haaa y para terminar de joder tsunade-oba-chan y kimiro-ero-ba-chan están en el hospital y la otra en una misión –naruto colocándose en posición de loto de pronto volteo Asia atrás

Sé que estas hay anbu dime que quieres –naruto tomando su ninjato por si trata de atacarle

Pere naruto-sama la hokage quiere verte tiene una mision para usted –neko lleva el uniforme anbu estándar tiene cabello morado lacio hasta un poco más debajo de sus caderas

Gracias neko-san estoy en camino –naruto levantándose del suelo envainando su ninjato para desaparecer en un sushin de agua con una sonrisa

Haaa crei que no podría resistirme a secuestrarle y violarle –neko con un suspiro y un pequeño sonrojo detrás de la máscara también desapareciendo en un sushin de hojas

Dejando solo el campo de entrenamiento numero 1 pero en la lejanía se veía un equipo que llego y grito santa mierda que paso aquí

Regresando con naruto

Vemos a minako con una mirada impasible en su rostro y a una kushina preocupada junto iruko que firma misiones y otros documentos a toda prisa de pronto un sushin de agua apareció

Oka-sama estoy a sus órdenes –naruto con una voz monótona

Bien gracias por llegar tan rápido y llámame oka-chan vale ahora sabes que emos estado ocultando tu existencia como ninja varón desde que liberaste tu chakra pero eso termina el dia de hoy ya que se te dará una misión de grado b tus ordenes son ir ha nami y ayudar al equipo número 7 y se te da permiso de mostrar todas tus habilidades y permiso de asesinar a cualquiera que muestre insubordinación a su sensei como puedes conservar cualquier botín de guerra ahora ve y toma provisiones para un par de semanas tienes 2 horas para salir –minako con voz de mando y ojos duros con lágrimas amenazando para salir

Ya tengo las provisiones en un rollo de sellado oka-san, oka-chan ahora mismo parto adiós iruko-sensei –naruto girándose para salir por la puerta

Naruto cuídate mucho y por favor no mueras –minako/kushina e iruko con pequeñas lágrimas y expresiones preocupación asiéndolo voltear sobre su hombro

No se preocupen estaré bien y también cuídense me estoy llevando a orochi como apoyo –naruto desapareciendo en un destello amarillo

Después de dos días de viaje frente a la casa de tazuna

Tock tock –la puerta llamando la atención de todos y asiendo que las kunoichi se pongan en posición de batalla

Hola –tsunami abriendo la puerta para ver a naruto y orochi que no tienen expresiones en su rostros asiéndola sonrojar un poco por el aura de seriedad, cariño y poder que despiden de el

Hola soy la copia de seguridad que envió konoha –naruto con una inclinación ligera mostrando su placa en el hombro

Bien pueden pasar pero después tu perro tiene que ir al patio –tsunami con una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de naruto y un gruñido de orochi

Dobe ,naruto-baka ,naruto-kun/naruto que haces aquí-sayuri/sakura/yakumo/kukiro preguntaron algunas felices otras con fastidio

He sido enviado por hokage-sama tengo ordenes de apoyar en la eliminación de cualquier obstáculo para lograr la misión y asesinar a cualquiera que tenga indicios de insubordinación contra mí y su sensei-jounin y no dudare en hacerlo así como se medió permiso de obtener cualquier botín de guerra y se me ha pedido informar que a partir de ahora esta misión sube de grado c ha b t posiblemente al grado A con prioridad de triunfo y son aceptadas las bajas mínimas –naruto en voz monótona obteniendo un ceño de tsunami,yakumo y kukiro así como escalofríos corrieron por la espalda de sayuri y sakura

Como también se le ordena a todos y cada uno de ustedes dar lo mejor de ustedes ahora kukiro hatake veo por tus heridas que sufriste agotamiento de chakra así que recuéstate en ese sofá yo me encargare de ponerte al cien por ciento en unas horas –naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de kukiro quien se recostó en el sofá

Las manos de naruto comenzaron a brillar en chakra verde pasándolo por las heridas grandes y pequeñas de kukiro que comienzan a serrarse poco a poco a los pocos minutos las más leves estaban curadas total mente y por ultimo las más grandes tardaron unas cuantas horas dando paso al anochecer

Bien kukiro sus heridas han sanado ahora toma estas píldoras y este líquido y tus reservas de chakra devén estar completas en unas horas –naruto entregando dos píldoras de chakra y un líquido morado

Gracias naruto –kukiro con una sonrisa

No hay por qué somos de la misma aldea debemos apoyarnos y una cosa más estamos en una misión tomen más en cuenta el código ninja si no estarán muertas en breve –naruto marchándose

Naruto –kukiro observándolo con un ceño y una mueca al igual que sus compañeros

Naruto-san,yakumo-san/sayuri-san/sakura-san/kukiro-san la cena esta lista –tsunami grito desde la cocina

Ya en la mesa listos para cenar

Quien es este gaki -tazuna mirando con cautela a nuestro rubio favorito

Es el refuerzo que mando konoha para ayudarnos –kukiro respondió aburrida enterrando la mirada en un libro color lila

Que solo un gaki si esa mujer le dio un plazo por su dinero y si no hubiera sido por esa chica estaría muerto –tazuna molesto (si se refiere ha haku todo paso como en el anime solo que yakumo atrapo ha asuka en un genjutsu logrando romper el jutsu de sabusa)

Naruto-kun es fuerte tenga confianza en el no por nada es el mejor ninja de nuestra generación –yakumo mirando molesta a tazuna

A un que me cueste decirlo ella tiene razón sobre naruto-baka –sakura con molestia

Ummp si –sayuri mirando a otra dirección

Aun no estoy seguro –tazuna con desagrado en su voz

No se preocupe mientras yo y kukiro-san estemos aquí esta bien pero no puedo asegurar la vida de haruno-san –naruto tomando un sorbo de su te

Orochi aquí muchacho es hora de tu comida-naruto sacando un par de filetes de un rollo con el nombre de orochi y se los lanzó asiendo babear a todos

Naruto-baka no desperdicies la carne en un perro-sakura molesta ya que no han comido carne en más de una semana (yo me hubiera suicidado o comido un brazo no se ustedes)

Si naruto-san no haga eso –tsunami molesta al igual que tazuna y todos en la sala

No veo el problema solo sigo la dieta que le dio el veterinario de los ninken y aparte es mi compañero no un simple perro y si tanto quieren carne la hubieran pedido tengo suficiente comida para 7 adultos para un mes en este rollo -naruto mostrando un rollo con el kanji de alimentos

Por qué no nos lo dijiste-todos gritaron molestos

Nunca me preguntaron ahora si me lo permiten tengo que montar donde dormirá orochi –naruto saliendo de la cocina dejando el rollo en la mesa siendo seguido por orochi al patio trasero

Veamos cuanta comida trajo –kukiro poniendo un poco de chakra en el rollo de pronto la cosina estaba llena de alimentos hasta el cuello de ellos

Que mierda esto podría alimentar ha 40 personas un mes y el dijo que solo era para 7 –tsunami grito con error

Haa debe ser porque no tomo en cuenta que no todos comen como su familia eje en especial minako-sensei y kushina-ne –kukire con gotitas de sudor

Pues deben estar muy gordas no –sakura,tazuna y tsunami gritaron

Hee pues no están son ellas –kukiro mostrando un par de fotos donde esta una hermosa mujer rubia y una pelirroja junto a otras chicas que parecen sus calcos y un naruto con una rana en sus brazos de niño

Queeee! ¡no puede ser! –todos gritaron en shock y bueno yakumo y sayuri estaban más concentradas en el pequeño naruto

Yo me mato a dietas para no engordar y ellas parecen modelos y comen mas que mi padre y madre en un mes –sakura en shock y furiosa

Yo igual por dios no es justo-tsunami con lágrimas

Hee pues ellas comen todo eso porque el metabolismo uzumaki y namikaze son de 7 a 10 beces más rápidos que el de muchos y aparte ellos nunca paran de entrenar incluso una vez todos ellos tuvieron un concurso de ramen donde participe y no pude con más de 5 platos, hitomi, naruko y natsuki las hermanas de naruto comieron 20 platos,naruto comio 29 platos y minako-sensei comió 35 pero kushina-ne comió 45 platos –kukiro con diversión recordado esos viejos tiempos

Queeee no puede ser cierto –todos gritaron

Pues si lo es y no engordaron nada y bueno yo tampoco pero tuve que entrenar un montón y lo peor es que su comida es deliciosa y más la de naruto –kukiro con una mueca en su rostro

¡queeee! Naruto sabe cocinar –todos excepto kukiro gritaron en shock sin darse cuenta de un pequeño niño pelinegro

Al día siguiente hora del almuerzo

Todos miraron en shock un montón de platillos colocados en la mesa con una sabrosa pinta buscaron en todas direcciones vieron a tsunami a su lado con la misma mirada en shock se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina y vieron a naruto sin camiseta y una sonrisa terminando de cocinar un estofado sonrojando a las mujeres y a los dos varones celosos del cuerpo del rubio

Bien está listo –naruto apuntando en una pequeña libreta quitándose el delantal ingreso chakra en un pequeño sello en su pequeño y apareció su ropa de siempre para decepción de las chicas y alivio de los chicos

Sé que darán hay mirándome todo el día o tomaran sus asientos mirando con una poco de duda los platos excepto kukiro que devoraba todo a la cual naruto observa con una sonrisa que desapareció al instante quien comenzó a comer con calma.

Todos tomaron un bocado de la comida abriendo los ojos en shock

Delicioso –todos gritaron para devorar todo lo de sus platos al instante

Naruto debes dame la receta para que oka-sana cocine esto todo los días-sayuri con estrellitas en sus ojos comiendo una en salada con muchos tomates

Si naruto dame las recetas -sakura con una sonrisa

Naruto-san podríamos intercambiar recetas –tsunami con una sonrisa y una libreta en mano

Naruto-kun puedes dármelas también –yakumo con una sonrisa

Lo siento pero no las recetas fueron puestas como secretos del clan por órdenes su familia incluso ni siquiera yo las pude obtener –kukiro con una sonrisa feliz asiendo que los ánimos de las chicas

No se dé que te quejas kukiro siempre estás en la casa a la hora del almuerzo, comidas y cenas –naruto comiendo de su platillo

Moo naruto-kun no tenías que decirlo ahora no poder poner excusas cool por llegar tarde por comer en la casa de sensei –kukiro con un mohín haciendo una risita de naruto

Quee usted desayuna todos los días en casa de naruto es por eso que jamás quiere comer con nosotras –sakura molesta y celosa ya que su sensei como esta maravilla

Ummp –sayuri (queee si él es mi futuro esposo él es todo mío debería dame las recetas para poder cocinarle o solo que el me quiera cocinar kyaaa)-sayuri

Mohu yo las quería –yakumo asiendo pucheros lindos

No te preocupes yakumo tienes una invitación para venir al recinto del clan uzumaki namikaze a comer cuando lo desees –naruto tomando los platos sucios he ir a lavarlos

Me dan asco siempre feliz y sonriendo –inari grito molesto

Ummp por mi puedes morir enano mi misión es proteger a tu abuelo y cuido a tu madre por gusto pero tu ummp eres molesto –sayuri siendo apoyada por sakura

Sayuri cálmate –kukiro molesta

Jajaja me agradas mocoso pero no eres más que un mocoso llorón no sabes nada de la vida hay personas que la pasan peor que tú en este mundo tal vez no yo pero 2 personas han perdido a toda su familia y otra solo tiene a su madre, así que cállate mocoso crece la vida es dura pero debes estar feliz a un tienes a tu familia –naruto desde la cocina grito molesto

Muchos en el comedor bajaron la cabeza y otros miraban con preocupación y un poco de las tima a quienes bajaron la cabeza

Pero no te preocupes mocoso tienes a kukiro hatake, yakumo kurama, sayuri uchiha y naruto uzumaki namikaze en este equipo solo cree nosotros liberaremos a tu país –naruto saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa amable

Hey baka y que hay de mi –sakura molesta

Tu eres un estorbo –sayuri/naruto/yakumo gritaron molestos asiendo que la peli chicle baje la cabeza en tristeza mientras una kukiro intenta consolarla

Bien kukiro ve a entrenar a tus genin yo me ocupare de proteger a el señor tazuna mientras construye el puente –naruto recibiendo asentimientos de todos

Hey y tu porque no vienes –yakumo curiosa

Por qué conociendo a kukiro-ne sé que no les ha enseñado nada útil porque es un poco perezosa y mis sensei me entrenan día y noche –naruto obteniendo asentimientos de las genin y un mohín lindo de kukiro que murmura algo sobre el trabajo en equipo es importante naruto es malo con kukiro-ne

Y a si paso la semana (el incidente con haku igual que en el anime pero entrena un jutsu que dire ahora)

Bien hoy debería estar recuperada asuka eso implica que hoy atacara en el puente para intentar asesinar a tazuna a sí que todos iremos hay sayuri tú y naruto se ocuparan de la chica que ayudo a sabusa ,yakumo tú y sakura protegerán ha tazuna y yo luchare contra asuka –kukiro mostrando el plan de ataque con unos dibujos de osos deformes (oye son conejos-kukiro) hee si lo que ella dijo son conejos

Bien y yo dejare un par de kage bushin para proteger a tsunami y inari –naruto asiendo aparecer dos copias de él y mandarlas junto a tsunami

Time skip en el puente

Había una espesa niebla que no permite ver más allá de tu nariz los constructores del puente heridos y tirados en el suelo

Que paso aquí –tazuna con preocupación, miedo y enojo en su voz

Fue un demonio –uno de los contractare apenas logro decirlo antes de caer inconsciente

Hasta que llegas hatake me estaba aburriendo ahora déjame matar al constructor de puentes o tú y tus genin morirán –asuka su voz se escucha por todo el puente

Ummp no lo creo esta vez nadie te salvara auka momochi –kukiro grito con confianza

Veamos si respaldas esas palabras hatake –asuka como una su sanbato salio de la niebla partiendo en dos a kukiro que demostró no ser nada más que un charco

No estés tan confiada asuka esta vez no caeré en tus estúpidos truco –kukiro con arrogancia en su voz

Tal vez pero tu sharingan no te servirá esta vez no me puedes ver –asuka desde la niebla

Jaja no te preocupes por eso naruto has lo tu yo –kukiro llamando la atención de asuka un chico rubio pero que podría hacer

Naruto comenzó a trazar sellos a una velocidad increíble ¨no puede ser no es posible ningún hombre tiene chakra pero tal vez es un truco si eso debe ser)-asuka con confianza pero algo no la deja estar en paz consigo misma

Fūton: Jūha Shō (elemento viento:palma de ola bestial) –naruto un sentenar de olas de viento corrieron atreves del puente sin dañar la estructura limpiando la niebla dejando ha asuka perpleja junto a su compañera

Vaya no me esperaba eso pero no importa las derrotare junto con el y después me lo llevare y tal vez lo conserve o lo venda a alguna aldea ninja pagaran mucho por un hombre con chakra –asuka saliendo de su estupor al igual que su compañero lanzando un par de clones Asia su dirección

Naruto y sayuri muestren lo que pueden hacer –kukiro grito

Como ambos genin se lanzaron a una velocidad impresionante en especial naruto quien saco su ninjato , sayuri un kunai

El primer clon lanso huna estocada horizontal asia el rubio que bloqueo con su ninjato para después lanzar unos barridos de pies que el clon esquivó saltando lanzando después lanzó varios cortes en dirección del rubio que bloquea con habilidad con su propia hoja

Ya me arte Umi no megami sutairu: Shāpu-ha (estilo diosa del mar: ola cortante) –lanso una estocada que el clon apenas pudo esquivar pero se destruyó dejando un charco de agua

El chico es bueno pero como logro destruir el clon sin tocarlo –asuka un poco con fundida y un poco de asombro

Pero ese estilo es no no puede ser Akai Chishio no Habanero (habanero sangriento de konoha) no me digas que este mocoso es –asuka grito con asombro

Haku tienes un rival ve a por el mocoso y la pelinegra –asuka grito a la pelinegra

Hai asuka-sama –haku grito salio despedida a una velocidad de locura

A si que no volvemos a encontrar haku-chan –naruto desviando varias agujas senbo con su ninjato

Sayuri tu ataca por la derecha yo la izquierda –naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de la pelinegra

No nesecito que me lo digas teme –sayuri lanzando un par de puñetazos (haku-chan haku-chan maldita te voy a matar y después me encargare de yakumo)sayuri lanzando una patada al rostro de haku quien tomo la pierna y la mando a volar en dirección a naruto que lanzo un par de combinaciones ha haku lanzándolos al suelo ha ambos

Joder sayuri no te confíes haku no están fácil como sakura a sí que pon todo tu esfuerzo –naruto grito

Deberías tomar enserio las palabras de naruto-kun –haku con un pequeño sonrojo por el kun que puso en el nombre del rubio encendiendo la furia de sayuri

(naruto-kun no sé cómo se conocieron pero yo soy la única que puede decirle a sí)-sayuri algo se rompió en ella desatando su furia

Se lanzó a una velocidad a la par con haku metiéndose en una pelea de taijutsu lanzando puños patadas ambas bloqueaban sin dar rienda suelta a la otra parte

Esa mocosa es buena hatake –asuka mirando ha sayuri y haku

Pues es no son unos niños cualquiera sayuri es la tercera uchiha con vida –kukiro con voz feliz

Si escuche un rumor sobre 3 sobrevivientes a la masacre la madre y la hermana de la asesina pero no creía que fuera cierto –asuka con un poco de alegría

Pero no es solo eso también es una genio en las artes ninja y naruto-kun no se queda atrás después de todo es un namikaze y uzumaki el genio de su generación aprendiz de los sanin –kukiro grito lanzándose a a asuka con un kunai en su mano lanzando una patada de giro y un corte con el kunai asuka esquivó la patada y bloqueo el kunai apenas con su san bato

A si que era eso por lo que los mocosos pero haku no se queda atrás es parte del clan yuki y sabes lo que implica-asuka lanzando un corte recto con su sanbato seguido de uno horizontal

El keken genkei Hyoton –kukiro grito con asombro esquivando los cortés con un par de saltos y una voltereta Asia atrás

Que es un keken genkei –tazuna confundido

Un keken genkei es una alteración genética que se pasa de generación en generación en una familia a esas familias se les llama clanes nosotros los kurama podemos hacer las ilusiones reales, los uchiha como sayuri tienen el sharingan un dojutsu cuando el kekengenkei se basa en el ojo hay pocos pero los más conocidos son el byakugan y el sharingan el byakugan te da vista de los tankensu de chakra en el cuerpo y una visión de 360 grados y el sharingan permite al portador copiar jutsus, genjutsu y en un bajo nivel taijutsu y kenjutsu pero apresura el aprendizaje , el clan uzumaki da enormes reservas de chakra como vidas largas juventud alargada una mujer de 50 años puede parecer una mujer de 20 años y metabolismos acelerados y un enorme conocimiento sobre kenjutsu y fuinjutsu, el clan namikaze al igual que el zumaki tienen vidas largas y una juventud más duradera conocimiento sobre fuinjutsu y ambos dan regeneración rápida –yakumo sorprendiendo a sakura y tazuna

Dime kukiro sabes ya que el mocoso no te puede ayudar de nuevo vamos a probar de nuevo solo tu y yo kirigakure no jutsu –asuka grito con un sello de mano siendo cubierta poco a poco por niebla cubriendo el puente

Haku ahora desaste de esos mocosos –asuka grito con un hecho

Hai asuka-sama losiento naruto-kun,sayuri-san pero esto termina aquí _Maky_ _ō_ _Hy_ _ō_ _sh_ _ō_ _no jutsu (jutsu secreto: espejos demoniacos de cristal de hielo) –haku una enorme cúpula dee espejos se creó alrededor de sayuri y naruto que tienen los ajos abiertos en shock mirando ha haku entrar en los espejos de hielo_

¨Mierda no creía que tendría que utilizarlo tan rápido pero será lo mejor¨-naruto llamando la atención de sayuri y haku el movimiento de sus manos asus kunais extraños

Sayuri quiero que no te muevas entendido –naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de sayuri obteniendo una ceja levantada de haku detrás de su mascara

Kunai kage no bushin – naruto diez kunai aparecieron en sus manos los lanzo en todas direcciones cubriendo el campo de batalla

Maldito dobe que hiciste idiota acabas de dejar pasar una oportunidad –sayuri molestas con una ceja en contracción

No te preocupes eso es lo que quería que pasara y dime haku-chan cuanto más podrás mantener este jutsu sebe que gasta una enorme cantidad de chakra –naruto obteniendo un ceño de haku detrás de su máscara (juro que si salimos de aquí en una pieza matare a esa perra)-sayuri con odio

Ummp lo suficiente como para deshacerme de ambos -haku lanzándose con múltiples copias de ella misma lanzando senbo en su dirección pero antes de que los tocaran desaparecieron en un rayo amarillo apareciendo unos metros de distancia

¨así que ese era su plan esto complicara las cosas pero esto es fácil de solucionar solo tengo que obligarles ha separarse y atacar a la pelinegra y de seguro el interceptara el ataque y después solo tendría que encargarme de esa chica)-haku con una sonrisa de complacencia detrás de su máscara mientras un clon sale poder detrás del espejo y entro en otro

Muy hábil naruto-kun pero no lo suficiente –haku lanzándose en su contra con varios senbon en sus manos lanzándolos solo a el obligándolo a desaparecer en otro flash amarillo

Ahora –haku como el clon salió despedido desde otro espejo lanzando barios senbon junto al original ha sayuri

¨mierda así que su plan era separarnos y atacar al más lento maldición si intercepto el golpe no sere capas de bloquearlo pero y si no dejara fuera ha sayuri mierda será mejor que termines con ella sayuri¨-naruto desapareciendo en un destello amarillo para aparecer enfrente de sayuri segundos antes siendo usado como un alfiletero humano que cayó al piso

Naruto¡ -sayuri grito en horror viendo como su compañero cae al piso con rastros de sangre y senbon en todo su cuerpo con el sharingan abierto inconsciente mente

Es la primera vez que ves morir ha un compañero –haku desde un espejo de hielo con una mueca en su rostro

Cállate te odio mataste a naruto-kun –sayuri grito con desprecio en su voz con lágrimas brotando desde sus ojos

La muerte es algo común en el mundo ninja tienes que aceptarlo –haku con tono monótono

Tú lo mataste ahora no podré pagarle el haberme salvado esa ves y cumplir esa promesa con el –sayuri con lágrimas en sus ojos sosteniendo la cara de naruto entre sus manos

Flash back (masacre uchiha)

Vemos a sayuri viendo incapaz de hacer algo frente a su hermana

Que pasa estúpida hermana cobarde no puedes moverte –isami (si bueno no tenía un mejor nombre vale es una versión más delgada de mikoto y un poco más alta con su cabello sujeto en un pequeña cola de cabello lleva un uniforme anbu sin mascara sujetando un tanto ensangrentado)

Isami-ne por qué haces esto –una pequeña niña de ocho años pregunto con lágrimas y una expresión de horror en su rostro viendo a sus familiares tendidos en el suelo muertos

Para probar mis limites –isami en tono plano con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

No no puede ser real isami-ne jamás aria esto –sayuri grito con odio

Eres débil sayuri mírate no puedes hacer nada no tienes suficiente odio vive odiándome hasta que tengas el poder para matarme huye y vive tu vida con temor –isami en tono de superioridad tenebroso

Ahora mira como muere oka-san –isami dirigiéndose adonde se encuentra mikoto tirada en el suelo con heridas graves

No isami alto –sayuri grito con horror viendo en cámara lenta como el tanto de su hermana se dirige en dirección del cuello de su madre de pronto un choque metálico se escuchó un kunai estaba deteniendo la hoja del tanto

Maldición apenas y llegue a tiempo –vino una voz infantil del dueño del kunai siendo reconocida por ambas hermanas

Naruto –ambas dijeron con asombro

Isami-chan que estas asiendo –naruto grito molesto y odio en su voz

¨maldición jamás espere su intromisión maldita sea debí esperarlo después de todo es impredecible pero me alegro a si no tendré que matar a oka-san y tengo un motivo para desaparecer sin terminar el trabajo¨-isami con alegría en su interior

Sayuri busca ha a mi abuela rápido yo tratare de detener a isami ahora sal de aquí –naruto grito sacando de su pequeño shock a ambas hermanas recibiendo un asentimiento de la menor que salio corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas podían

Ahora solo somos tu y yo isami vengare ha fugimo y a los demás miembros del clan uchiha –naruto lanzándose con el kunai en mano siendo bloqueadas fácil mente sus huelgas por isami quien desapareció de su vista y golpeo su nuca dejándolo inconsciente

Gracias naruto-kun – naruto escucho decir a isami antes de que todo se volviera negro

A los pocos minutos llego sayuri junto ha tsunade y kimiro quienes tomaron ha mikoto y naruto desapareciendo del lugar con una sayuri preocupada

Un dia después

Vemos ha naruto en el hospital junto ha sayuri dormidos esperando el despertar de mikoto

Haaaa –naruto bostezo estirando sus brazos

Vamos sayuri despierta ya es de dia –naruto empujando el brazo de sayuri quien respondió con un gemido somnoliento

Hee que pasó oka-san despertó –sayuri con los ojos hinchados y rojos tallándolos con su brazo

No pero ya es de día –naruto dijo apuntando a una ventana

Naruto –sayuri dijo en tono serio

Hee que pasa sayuri –naruto un poco preocupado

Quiero que me prometas que no harás nada estúpido de nuevo te agradezco que salvaras ha oka-chan pero no vuelvas a cometer nada igual de estúpido no sé qué aria sin mi mejor amigo –sayuri con expresión seria con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

No te preocupes no moriré tan fácilmente te prometo que pasaremos una vida larga junto –naruto con una enorme sonrisa sin darse cuenta de sus palabras sonrojando a sayuri

Me lo prometes –sayuri limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos con su playera

Claro que si es una promesa de mejores amigos-naruto con una sonrisa zorruna extendiendo su meñique siendo tomado por el meñique de sayuri

Promesa –naruto/sayuri sonriendo el uno a otro

Fin del flash back

Naruto me lo prometiste que no morirías tan fácilmente siento ser tan débil pero te prometo que no dejare que tu sacrificio sea en vano –grito sayuri con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos dejando el cuerpo de naruto con cuidado en el suelo trazando sellos rápidamente

 _Katon: G_ _ō_ _kaky_ _ū_ _no Jutsu (_ Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) –sayuri tomando una enorme bocanada de aire escupiendo un enorme torrente de llamas lanzando una bola de fuego de 2 pies de altura en dirección de haku derritiendo un poco el hielo

¨maldicion use demasiado chakra en la creación de la cúpula y el clon no poder mantener más el jutsu debo terminar rápido con la chica¨-haku lanzándose desde los espejos velos mente con senbon en sus manos

La puedo ver la puedo ver clara mente –sayuri esquivando los senbon

¨Me puede ver esta chica es diferente ni siquiera asuka-sama me puede mantener el paso¨-haku observando cuidadosamente ha haku

No sus ojos cambiaron un dojutsu eso es maldición creo que tendre que terminar esto manual mente si quiero poder ayudar a asuka –sama debo mantenerme con chakra¨haku deshaciendo los espejos de hielo tomando una postura de taijutsu

Jaja así que ya no te queda chakra para mantener la cúpula –sayuri tomando su postura de taijutsu familiar

Ambas se lanzaron velos mente una a la otra sayury lanzo un puñetazo al dorso de haku quien la detuvo con su pierna lansando un puñetazo al rostro de sayuri quien apenas esquivo bajando la cabeza lanzando un barrido de piernas el cual la usuaria de hielo esquivo con un salto a hacia atrás lanzándose en dirección de la oji negra lanzando una patada al torso que sayuri atrapo con sus brazos sin percatarse de la sonrisa de haku quien golpeo su rostro con su brazos derecho quien lo regreso lanzándola al suelo

Y a si lanzaron varios golpes la una ha otra dando en el blanco durante varios minutos

Ahou haou ahou maldición eso dolió – una voz llamo la atención de ambas chicas quienes tenían sangre en saliendo de sus labios y varios moretones en su cuerpo miraron en dirección del rubio

Naruto –ambas dijeron un poco asombrada una porque creía que había muerto mientras la otra por haber creído que despertaría en unas horas

Maldita sea eso dolió mierda tsunade-oba-chan me ba ha matar se arruino mi camiseta favorita –naruto quitándose los senbo sin prestar a tención ha ambas chicas

Naruto-kun no estás muerto –grito sayuri sin apartar la vista de haku

Hee claro que no –naruto deshaciéndose de su playera y camiseta quedando en una ligera camisa de rejilla ninja sonrojando ha haku que lo mira con una sonrisa sin vergüenza

¨ummp es mi oportunidad de dejar fuera ha haku con una de esos sellos¨-naruto desapareciendo en un destello amarillo reapareciendo detrás de haku con un par de sellos su pretorios de chakra y uno de gravedad

Que me hiciste idiota –haku enojada con un sonrojo que dejaría en vergüenza a hinata por tener tan cerca ha naruto

Ummp fácil te selle el chakra y puse un sello de gravedad lo hubiera hecho desde el comienzo pero nunca tuve oportunidad y no intentes moverte eres 10 veces más pesada que antes –naruto curando sus propias heridas con chakra medico

Naruto-kun –naruto escucho siendo tacleado por una mancha negra que lo llevo al suelo

Maldición sayuri eso dolió –naruto sobando la parte trasera de su cabeza

Jeje lo siento estaba preocupada por ti –sayuri con un mohín en su rostro sentada ha horcajadas en la cintura de naruto

Lo siento pero como dicen yerba mala nunca muere ahora puedes quitarte de encima bueno aunque en realidad no me moles tienes unos muslos y un trasero muy suave –naruto con una sonrisa asiendo sonrojar ha sayuri quien lo golpeo en el rostro y levantándose de naruto

Valió la pena pero bueno es momento de deshacerse de esta maldita niebla _F_ ū _ton: Renk_ _ū_ _dan (_ Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire)–naruto tomando una gran cantidad de aire antes de lanzar una enorme bala de viento que eliminó la niebla dejando a la vista ha una asuka atrapada por perros y una kukiro con un raikiri en su mano

Deja eso kukiro-sensei tenemos invitados –grito naruto obteniendo la atención de ambas mujeres jóvenes (que no quiero que me maten a un soy joven tengo mucho ramen y animes por que vivir)-kimimaro siendo liberado por la hoja de asuka ¨bien dicho chaval¨-asuka

Vaya vaya parece que la demonio de la niebla no era tan fuerte como decían –gato un hombre feo (demasiado feo para existir o al menos no debería de vivir)-yo grito desde una colina resiviendo asentimiento de todo el mundo XD

Parece que ya no somos enemigos hatake –asuka siendo liberada por los perros de kukiro

Eso parece momochi asuka –kukiro apagando su jutsu

Bien ataquen dejen vivas solo a las mujeres después nos divertiremos con ellas –gato grito a todos sus matones quienes tenían sonrisas pervertidas antes de gritar un sí (siii vamos ha aya )-yo siendo golpeado en el cráneo por una tina de metal por parte de kukiro (mejor no )yo cayendo inconsciente

Maldición estoy muy baja en chakra y tu muy lastimada momochi creo que de esta no saldremos en una piesa –kukiro con el ceño fruncido obteniendo un resoplido de asuka

Ma ma ma yo me hago cargo después de todo solo son civiles con armas ahora si me lo permite asuka-san –naruto tomando la Kubikiribōchō de la espalda de asuka

Hey naruto adónde vas no podrás con ellos tu solo –kukiro intentado detener a el rubio quien solo mostro un kunai de tres puntas por encima de su cabeza asiendo callar ha kukiro

Mocoso maldito de vuelve mi espada antes de que te mates –kukiro residiendo una sonrisa espeluznante del rubio

Espera asuka creo que tiene un plan –kukiro obteniendo un resoplido de asuka

Kage bushin no jutsu –naruto grito 5 narutos mas con 5 Kubikiribōchō aparecieron a su lado con un tri kunai en sus manos lanzándolo en diferentes direcciones soltando una risa escalofriante antes de desaparecer en destellos dorados quienes dejaban atrás una masacre desde cuerpos decapitados destazados por limitad dejando a la vista sus viseras esparcidas por todo el puente dejando una lluvia sangre cayendo sin cesar (baila sin cesar hasta que llegue cesar y lo arruine todo XD)-yo sobre naruto y sus clones cambiando el color dorado de su cabello a un rojo escarlata

Kyaaaaa¡ -sakura/yakumo/tazuna gritaron como niñas (que irónico no)-yo

Y yo creía que asuka-sama daba miedo cuando se enojaba -haku observando a naruto junto ha sayuri quien no aparta la mirada del peli rubio

Maldición y yo creía que era buena en eso maldición haaa me falta mucho –asuka asiendo pucheros y soltando debes en cuando un suspiro de resignación

Creo que se te paso la mano naruto –kukiro grito obteniendo la atención del rubio quien golpeava ha gato en la cabeza dejándolo con moretones y varios chichones en el cráneo

Heee eso fue divertido quiero hacerlo de nuevo ya entiendo por qué ha oka-chan le gusta hacer esto –naruto con una sonrisa feliz helando a los genin asiendo que tengan la misma pregunta junto a haku que clase de madre tienes

Espera espera ya no me golpes déjame vivir y te dare lo que quiera dinero,poder,mujeres lo que quieras –gato lloro tomando la atención de todos que fruncieron el ceño y una sonrisa de naruto

Kukuku quiero todo lo que tienes a sí que escribe los números de cuenta y sus claves y firma estos papeles – naruto dando un monton de papeles y una pluma que mojo en la sangre desparramada en el suelo

¨haa echo esto antes no si no de donde saco esos papeles¨-todas junto ha tazuna pensaron con gotitas de sudor detrás de la cabeza con un poco de miedo

Aquí tienes ahora déjame ir –gato entregando los papeles ha naruto quien los guardo en un libro de sellado

No me escuchaste dije que quería todo lo que tienes y eso implica tu vida kukuku –naruto dijo helando la sangre del feo (perdón digo gato)

Ese no era el trato –gato molesto y asustado

Ummp nunca has escuchado el dicho nunca hagas tratos con el diablo pues yo soy uno cuando se trata de negocios kuku –naruto tomando la Kubikiribōchō para darle vueltas sobre su cabeza arremetiendo con el sanbato contra gato como su cuerpo callo destazado helando a todos los aldeanos que acababan de llegar durante unos minuto gato el hombre que les había hecho sufrir durante tanto tiempo por fin estaba muerto lagrimas gritos de alegría se hicieron presentes

De pronto algo llamo la atención de todo un sonido como si un terremoto hubiera vieron como varios metros del puente callo con un corte limpio asiendo llorar a los constructores

Hehe lo siento creo que se me paso la mano pero no se preocupen yo lo pago –naruto tratando de tranquilizar a los constructores y aldeanos que lo miraban con molestia y rencor

Haaa esta bien chico solo no lo vuelvas hacer –todos gritaron molestos

Heee gracias –naruto rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza estropeando a todo el mundo alguien tan mortal en la batalla era todo un cabeza hueca imprudente fuera de ella

Bien gaki devuekve mi espada –asuka apareciendo con kukiro por detrás de ella

Ummp esta bien lo espera unos segundos jutsu no Chakura no Mesu (jutsu de bisturí de chakra) –naruto sus manos se cubrieron en chakra azul lanzando un puñetazo a la hoja del kubikiribocho rompiendo un enorme pedazo del sanbato

Toma –naruto entregando el sanbato ha asuka que tenia una mirada obscura y perturbadora quien coloco sus puños en el cráneo de naruto y comenso a retorcerlos ignorando el dolor de sus heridas

Que hicis maldito mocoso –asuka grito molesta remoliendo los nudillos en el cráneo del rubio ganando risitas entre dientes de todo el mundo por la escena cómica

Espera espera solo tienes que ponerla en la sangre y agregar chakra no y todo estará bien –kukiro tomando entre brazos a naruto apretándolo contra sus activos salvándolo de la furia de asuka asiendo que los machos envidien al rubio y varias mujeres mirar con odio a kukiro entre ellas yakumo/haku/sayuri y asuka pero ella por no dejarle machacar al rubio

Si pero estoy muy herida y con reservas de chakra muy gastadas a si que pequeño mocoso tendras que hacerlo tu –asuka obteniendo un mohín de kukiro que separo al afortunado rubio de sus pechos dejando una sonrisa boba en la cara de naruto que crispo una ceja de las chicas

Vale vale –naruto poniendo la hoja en la enorme laguna de sangre y vertiendo chakra en la sanbato que comenzó ha absorber la sangre recuperando poco a poco su volumen original

Aquí tienes –naruto entregando el sanbato

Y dime mocoso porque tomaste un pedazo de mi sanbato –asuka curiosa colocando el sanbato en su espalda

Simple mi abuela y mi madre tomaron pedazos de las otras espadas de las siete espadachinas de la niebla siendo conservadas por mi familia que se me dieron como regalos solo faltava el metal de la hoja de la kubikiribocho para crear una espada con todas las características de las siete espadas de la niebla y después mi espada será copiada por uno de los contactos de mi abuela kukiro para cada miembro de la familia uzumaki pero yo cambiare hare que envés de una katana me creen una guadaña y una kusarigama para que llevar peso incensario –naruto con una sonrisa obteniendo una hemorragia nasal de kukiro por recordar algo

Flash back dia del examen ninja

Bien ahora as un henge –iruko con una sonrisa pensando que se transformaría en un familiar o algo por el estilo

Pero para su sorpresa se transformó en una versión adulta de sí mismo un chico de 1.70 mts una expresión aburrida en su rostro ojos amables que transmiten alegría lleva una armadura como la de tobirama senju acepción que esta es azul marino con el afelpado color entre rojo y negro (como en getsuga tensho de ichigo) dos marcas en triangulo obtusángulo en cada lado de su mejillas color azules una guadaña negra en su espalda y una kusarigama a un costado

Fin del flash back

Ummp kukiro deja de verme a si me pones nervioso –naruto observando ha kukiro que tiene una sonrisa tonta

Moou esculpa de tu maldito hengen –kukiro con un puchero

Si lo que digas –naruto mirando a otra dirección comenzando a caminar en dirección de haku y sayuri

Hola naruto-kun gracias por no dejar morir ha asuka-sama –haku con una sonrisa enérgica

No hay problema ya sabes lo que dicen el enemigo de hoy puede ser el aliado de mañana y viceversa –naruto con una sonrisa cubriendo sus manos con chakra curativo comenzando a recorrer todo el cuerpo de haku con ellas (no de esa forma pervertidos joder)-yo obteniendo algunos siseos de dolor de ella de vez en cuando

Pues bien ya estas curada –naruto retirando sus manos y los sellos de haku

Gracias naruto-kun –haku con una sonrisa obteniendo una ceja crispada de sayuri y yakumo

Sayuri-chan siéntate tu sigues –naruto obteniendo una sonrisa feliz de sayuri quien siguió la orden si rechistar solo le dio una mirada arrogante ha haku siendo devolvía por haku

Sayuri haku dejen eso y ven y siéntate de una ves antes de que me arrepienta –naruto molesto como si fueran palabras mágicas sayuri está sentada frete a él con sus manos sobre los muslos de sus piernas

Buena chica –naruto con una risa entre dientes comenzando a curar a sayuri durante varios minutos

Whouf whouf –orochi apareciendo en el horizonte seguido por una chica rubia de cabello largo atado en dos coletas ojos azules una altura de 1,70 mts (lleva el traje de naruto shippuden) de unos 17 años y otra chica parecida a la anterior solo que esta es de 19 años pelirroja amarrado en una cola de caballo con el mismo cuerpo que la rubia una mama de tas trasero en forma de burbuja lleva unos short negros hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas una playera roja sin mangas vendas envueltas alrededor de su busto para evitar miradas indiscretas (eso no es justo-yo y los chicos gritamos molestos y lágrimas en los ojos ) el protector de la hoja en la frente y ojos color lila y por ultimo una chica completamente igual a la anterior solo que con ojos azules lleva una camiseta sin mangas roja sobre ella una chaqueta negra de cuero, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules claros y unas sandalias ninja negras su cabello es rubio con manchas rojas suelto hasta media espalda

Mierda no me pueden ver a si naruto cúrame si no nunca me dejaran de hacer burla –kukiro con miedo en su voz

Demasiado tarde kukiro-sensei –naruto tragando duro

Quienes son ellas –yakumo,sakura,tazuna,haku y asuka

La-la-las he-her-hermas de naruto –sayuri con miedo en su voz

naruko, hitomi y natsuki uzumaki namikaze mejor conocido como Buraddi rīfu torio (el trio sangriento de la hoja)-kukiro asiendo tragar duro ha asuka

que quienes jamás había escuchado sobre ellas –sakura con cara de con función al igual que tazuna y yakumo

que como rallos no las conoces son unas leyendas estos últimos años son un escuadrón de elite en asalto y asesinato de konoha incluso nosotras hemos escuchado de ellas –haku con cara de palo al igual que el grupo temeroso

Pero que están haciendo ellas aquí –murmuro sayuri al oído de naruto viendo cómo se acercan

No lo sé pero mejor cállense están casi aquí –naruto con nerviosismo y sudando ha balas

Hola kukiro-ne parece que te dieron una paliza –naruko con una sonrisa burlona viendo los moretones de kukiro y la enorme cortada en su chaleco jounin con sangre seca (si ya saben es la de las colestas rubias)

Kuku la gran kukiro hatake recibió una gran paliza que patético pero al menos estas bien kuku – hitomi (la pelirroja) con una sonrisa un poco perturbadora Asia naruto quien comenzó a sudar mas

Y una sayuri con lágrimas nerviosas

Ya chicas dejen en paz a kukiro –natsuki (la pelirrubia con destellos rojos)

Gracias natsu… -kukiro no termino de responder

No digas más kukiro solo mantén tus energías podrías morir en cualquier momento –natsuki con una sonrisa burlona asiendo que una nube de depresión aparezca sobre kukiro

Hoo pero si tenermos a una nunken-nin aquí o pero si es asuka momochi parece que la dejaste mal kukiro por esta vez te perdonaremos ya que es una formidable rival a si que estate tranquila no te seguiremos molestando por esto –natsuki/naruko/hitomi dijeron al unísono

Ahora Naru-kun quieres venir ha saludar a tus hermanitas –naruko con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos

Ha-hai –naruto caminando en dirección de sus hermanas quienes lo tomaron entre sus brazos y comenzaron a besarlo morderlo y tocarle el trasero

Esperen un maldito momento que le hacen a mi naruto-kun –sayuri/yakumo/haku molestas

Umm Naru-kun te has hecho más grande que la última ves –naruko ignorando ha haku/sayuri y yakumo tocando la anotomía privada del rubio que solo podía soltar gemidos

Si ya eras grande antes ahora tienes un enorme amiguito entonces Naru-kun –hitomi lamiendo el cuello de naruto

A si es solo tienes un par de años más naruto-ni sabes que tienes que darnos lindos bebes antes de que cumplas 16 –natsuki pasando su dedo índice por el abdomen del rubio

H-ha-hai –natuski ne-chan –naruto sonrojado a mas no poder

Que no me escucharon dejen a mi naruto ancianas enfermas –yakumo/sayuri/haku molestas obteniendo la atención de las tres hermanas que dejaron ha naruto

Maldito orochi te dije que si veías a mis hermanas te escondieras si no sabrían que estaba aquí –naruto mirando enojado a orochi que solo bajo la cabeza y se cubrió los ojos con sus patas delanteras

Dijeron su naruto-kun yo que sepa no son uzumaki o namikaze o si hitomi –natsuki con tono burlón

Pues no yo solo reconozco a kushina y minako-ka-san y abecés a kukiro como miembros de la familia uzumaki namikaze aparte de nosotros y las abuelas no naruko –hitomi poniendo cara pensativa

Pues tienes razón y solo la familia tendrá bebes con naru-kun no dejaremos que alguien más lo obtenga –naruko sacando una katana de los sellos en sus brazos como sus hermanas

No me asustan –las menores dijeron sacando sus armas los tríos se miran con odio uno al otro

Yakumo,sayuri,haku,hitomi,natsuki,naruko basta –naruto sus ojos tenían el sharingan con dos tomoes una expresión molesta en su rostro y ojos calmando ha ambos grupos que lo miran con miedo antes de caer inconsciente

Kukiro toma ha asuka como prisionera de konoha,sayuri,yakumo y tu chica llévenos a la casa de su cliente hay cuidaremos ha naruto hasta regresar a la aldea permaneceremos con ustedes y tu anciano ni se te ocurra intentar mirarno mientras nos cambiamos o nos bañamos ese es privilegio exclusivo de naruto-kun y mataremos a cualquiera que lo haga y no sea el –natsuki obteniendo asentimientos de todo el mundo

Bueno lo siento asuka pero ya ves son ordenes –kukiro antes de noquear ha asuka y amarrarle con alambre ninja

Y yo que –grito sakura molesta

Tu muere haruno –todos gritaron con enojo asiendo llorar ha sakura todos avansaron sin importarles la peli chicle

Time skip 1 semana

(Voy a contar los acontecimientos rápidamente)

Naruto despertó al dia siguiente a un con el sharingan activo pero sorpresa para todas podía activar y desactivar el sharingan con un poco de esfuerzo pero lo lograba obteniendo una sonrisa triunfante de sayuri y una mirada macabra de las uzumaki-namikaze y una sonrisa amable de yakumo y bueno haku ella estaba preocupada por su salud después de que se desmallo la construcción del puente se aceleró monstruosa mente por los clones de sombra de los 4 uzumaki terminándolo en 6 días de trabajo kukiro se recuperó de sus heridas en 2 días y asuka en 4 días naruto le ofreció dos opciones servir a konoha o ir a prisión a sí que opto por la primera la semana transcurrió entre peleas de mujeres risas y una que otra broma sayuri toco el tema de que naruto ahora era de ella porque él tenía el sharingan y lo hacía propiedad uchiha y ocaciono mas peleas entre la uzumaki y la uchiha, junto con yakumo y haku.

Bien hoy es el dia que regresamos a konoha –kukiro con un suspiro de alivio en el comedor viendo a las chicas mirarse con odio

Si kukiro-sensei al fin no puedo soportar más esto –naruto siento jalado de un lado a otro riendo de forma nerviosa antes de ser noqueado por una cacerola voladora de parte de tsunami quien quería detener las peleas de las chicas

Time skip 3 horas en la inauguración del puente

Muchas gracias por todo chicos –tazuna estrechando la mano de kukiro

No hay problema después de todo no podíamos dejar a su aldea seguir sufriendo –naruto con una sonrisa amable

Pues bien nos marchamos cuídense –natsuki tomando a naruto de la camiseta y cargarlo en su hombro como si fuera un costal de patatas

Hehee claro vengan a visitarnos –tsunami con una sonrisa al igual que todos los aldeanos

Claro nos pasaremos algún día –naruto grito con felicidad

Nee jiji como nombraras el puente –inari obteniendo la atención de todo el mundo

El gran puente de tazuna –tazuna riendo como loco con los brazos apoyados en los costados de su tronco siendo mandado a la inconciencia por un misterioso sartén mágico volador ssj face 1 XD

Que les parece el puente del naruto en rayo sangriento –tsunami con una sonrisa obscura dándoles escalofríos a todos por el nombre pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecirla

H-ha-hai el gran puente del rayo sangriento –todos gritaron con alegría y una mescla de miedo

Fin

Bueno chicos eso fue todo perdón por no actualizar el miércoles lo tenía previsto pero me salieron algunos contratiempos y no pude terminarlo jeje pero de todas formas se los traigo aunque sea un día mas tarde

Preguntas:

Les gusto?

Quieren más?

Algún día one piece terminara?

Acaso chávelo seguirá siendo inmortal?

Seguiré haciendo preguntas pendejas?

Si se responden sus comentarios tengo esa duda si no tendré que contestarlos de nuevo ya que no se si si se les enviaron las respuestas?

Bien nos vemos la próxima semana se cuidan chicos y chicas.

Ese fue kimimaro fuera paz.


	3. bienvenido a los exámenes chuunin cap 3

Hey chicos y chicas ya regrese jaja perdón por atrasarme tanto jeje pero no tenía inspiración para escribir jeje pero me llego en uno de esos momentos en los que no piensas con el hermano de a ya abajo jaja que es casi nunca jaja XD mentira solo no tenía inspiración jeje.

Bien vamos a comenzar n.n

 **Demonio hablando/¨demonio pensando¨**

Humano hablando/¨humano pensando¨

 _Técnicas ninja_

 **Cap 3 exámenes chunin e inician los problemas**

Naruto! –un enorme grito proviene de la casa uzumaki namikaze podemos ver a la familia uchiha y la familia de naruto en torno a una mesa

Que hice esta vez –naruto pregunto sudando ha balas

Que que hiciste obtuviste el sharingan y ahora estas están tratando de reclamarte –kushina grito molesta

Heee pero si no es mi culpa –naruto recibiendo miradas asesinas de minako y kushina

Entonces es culpa de tus hermanas pues no de nosotras tampoco así que es tu ya –minako grito molesta

Vamos vamos no sean tan malos con Naru-kun después de todo nuestras hijas ya decidieron compartirlo no –mikoto con una sonrisa dulce pero debajo de esa sonrisa se encuentra lujuria interminable dirigida al pelirrubio

¨porque siento que algo malo me va a pasar¨-naruto como un ligero escalofrió paso por su espalda

Pues no lo aceptamos las tres sabemos que tú quieres a nuestro Naru-chan para ustedes dos uchiha –kushina mirándose a los ojos con mikoto pequeños rayos vuelan entre ambas

Y que tiene de malo después de todo nosotras somos más fuertes que ustedes uzumaki, namikaze –mikoto obteniendo cejas crispadas de ambas mujeres

Ja eso tu crees pero yo soy la hokage una hermosa y peligrosa shinobi ranking ss y tu bueno eres lo suficiente mente grande para ser la abuela de mi Naru-chan –minako con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro observando a una mikoto furiosa

A si es –kushina agregando su granito de sal al costal

Kuku lo dicen sus madres y hermanas que no envejecen yo sospecho que tienen más de 100 años par de ancianas y aparte Naru-chan me prefiere ya saben soy más linda no tengo la cabeza de tomate o de piña –mikoto con una sonrisa perversa desatando un enorme instinto asesino de las tres partes

Hoy hoy calmadas –naruto intentando tranquilizar la situación recibiendo miradas y sonrisas perversas de ambas partes

Naruto di le que somos mejores que ella y nos prefieres –minako y kushina gritaron al unísono

Naru-kun verdad que yo soy mejor que estas dos brujas –mikoto apretando sus atributos en el brazo del rubio

Este saben ejej las tres son muy lindas ya saben ejej pero no puedo decidir entre las tres mikoto siempre jugaba conmigo ya saben y kushina-oka-san también pero minako-oka-san me da pizza y helado cuando kushina-oka-san no me dejaba comerlo ejee es muy difícil ya saben –naruto rascándose la cabeza nerviosa mente

Lo sobornaste –kushina/mikoto observando a una minako sonrojada de vergüenza

No es un soborno solo estrategia kuku –minako con una sonrisa de superioridad

Es soborno tsk –kushina/mikoto mirándola sin expresión en sus rostros

Asi que escojo ha….. naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que llegaron dos personas ha salvarlo de las tres mujeres

Kushina, mikoto , minako que creen que están haciendo con naruto-chan –kumiko y tsunade tomando a las tres mujeres del cabello

Ba-chans –naruto observando a ambas mujeres

Yo naruto –kumiko con una sonrisa

Hola naru-chan –tsunade junto ha shizune

Hey shizune-ne –naruto con una enorme sonrisa

Hola naruto-kun –shizune (ya saben lleva lo mismo que en el anime)

Este shizune quieres ir a comer pizza –naruto pregunto con esperanzas de escapar de esta situación

Me gustaría pero no puedo estoy muy cansada tal vez mañana –shizune con una sonrisa amable y un oinchk de tonton

Vale ya será mañana –naruto soltando lágrimas mentales

Me retiro a dormir tsunade-sama –shizune guiñando un ojo a naruto

¨me traicionaste shizune¨-naruto soltando un par de lágrimas falsas

Y bien que le estaban haciendo a naruto-chan tsunade pregunto tirando del cabello de las tres mujeres

Pues todo es culpa de la perra pelinegra ella quiere para ella y sayuri a Naru-chan –kushina pateando a mikoto quien le regreso la patada

A si y cómo es eso –kumiko con una sonrisa pervertida

Pues se lo quiere llevar solo porque naruto despertó el sharingan pero no lo permitiremos es un uzumaki namikaze así que se queda aquí –minako dijo intentando obtener el apoyo de ambas sanin

Y por qué no lo comparten y unen los clanes no sería más fácil y usan los kage bushin –kumiko sujetando su barbilla pensando en voz alta

Eso no –mikoto

Es –kushina

Tan –minako

Mala idea –las tres gritaron juntas mandando un escalofrió a la espalda de naruto

Bien ahora que todo está solucionado naruto-chan por que no volvemos a el entrenamiento kukuku –tsunade con una mirada sádica

Y probamos ese sharingan y tus kage bushin juntos kukuku –kumiko compartiendo la misma sonrisa de tsunade

¨Estoy muerto¨ –naruto comenzando a sudar aceleradamente

En kumo un par de meses después (un mes antes de los exámenes chuunin)

Raikage-sama raikage-sama –mabui entro corriendo a la oficina de E (creo que es una letra femenina no me jodan con este nombre quien chingados le pone a a su hijo)

Que sucede mabui –e es una mujer alta de piel de color de complexión delgada pero con músculos bien definidos cabello rubio atado en rastas hasta la mitad de la espalda ojos de color negro, su ropa consiste en una playera blanca corta bueno lo suficiente para dejar a la vista el vientre baja debajo de ella una malla ninja, unos pantalones tipo jounin azul marinos y unas sandalias ninja un enorme cinturón de oro sujetándolos así como unas enormes pulseras de oro en ambos brazos (si ya saben cómo una tsunade pero de color) firmando un montón de papeles y cientos más apilados a un lado suyo

Han sacado la actualización del libro bingo raikage-sama –mabui mostrando un libro con enredaderas color blanco (ya saben cómo son no y si en mi página os dejare la imagen de un libro bingo n.n solo cambien el color vale)

Y eso que tiene de importante cada 3 meses se actualiza – E sin apartar la mirada del papeleo infernal

Pero raikage-sama ingresaron a un hombre –mabui grito lo último para llamar la atención de su kage

Que dijiste –e separando la vista de su papeleo observando a mabui como si estuviera loca

Que han agregado a un varón raikage-sama –mabui retrocediendo un poco antes de que E lanzara el escritorio por la barda (es una forma de decir pared)

Que es un samuray o algo así que comenzó a atacar las aldeas ninja –E molesta con raiton rodeando su cuerpo

No es eso E-sama si no que es un ninja de konoha –mabui obteniendo un ceño fruncido de E

Eso es ridículo mabui ningún hombre puede ser ninja solo las mujeres recuerdas –E explico como si mabui fuera una niña pequeña

Que no es eso hace unos meses se empezó a expandí el rumor de un joven que puede aprovechar su chakra y al parecer es cierto E-sama –mabui abriendo el libro bingo

Muéstrame ese libro deseguro es una chica vestida de hombre –E dijo

Nombre: naruto namikaze uzumaki uchiha

Afiliación: konoha

Edad: 15 (todos los chicos genin tienen esa edad para lo de la altura no sea un problema si la exagero y hacer más posible el harem kuku :3)

Rango: genin

Habilidades ninja

Kenjutsu: chuunin bajo o genin alto

Ninjutsu: Chuunin alto, chunin bajo

Genjutsu: chuunin medio, chuunin bajo

Taijutsu: bajo jounin, chuunin alto

Fuinjutsu: maestro nivel 6

Iryō Ninjutsu: nivel medio, nivel alto

Velocidad: jounin pero cuidado también pose el jutsu de la yondaime hokage

Fuerza: jounin alta precaución domina la técnica de super fuerza de tsunade senju

Manipulación elemental:

Tiene varios jutsu fuuton (viento) por lo que se cree que es su elemento principal, así como algunos jutsus katon

Misiones cumplidas:

Rango D: 0

Rango C: 7

Rango B: 3

Rango A: 2

Rango S: 0

Squadron ninja:

Tsunade senju del sanin: sensei

Kumiko del Sanín: sensei

Orochi: ninken

Naruto uzumaki namikaze uchiha: aprendiz

Familia:

Minako namikaze: madre

Kushina uzumaki: madre

Natsuki uzumaki namikaze: hermana

Naruko uzumaki namikaze: hermana

Hitomi uzumaki namikaze: hermana

Tsunade senju: figura como abuela sustituta

Kimiro: figura de abuela sustituta

Shizune: figura de hermana y tía

Kukiro hatake: hermana adoptada

Sayuri uchiha: prometida

Mikoto uchiha: prometida

Keken genkei:

Sharingan con dos aspas

Chakra y regeneración uzumaki

Regeneración namikaze

Nota: pero no se descarta que obtenga las cadenas de la familia uzumaki

Reconocimientos destacados:

Mejores notas en la academia ninja

Aprendiz de los sanin

Venció a asuka momochi nukenin de kirigakure miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla

Héroe de nami no kuni al liberarlos de gato y asesinando más de cien bandidos

Apodos:

Bloody lightning por su gran velocidad y la carnicería que ocurre a su paso

Demon veils el demonio de la niebla asuka momochi le dio este apodo después de poder transmitir el mismo terror que ella en sus enemigos y por ser más rápido que ella en la matanza de enemigos –E con cara de asombro

Esto es imposible como es que un hombre puede manejar el chakra y es tan potente y para empeorar es de konoha haaa –E grito en frustración

Mabui dile a bii-chan que prepare ha samui,yugito,m,kurui y imu están saliendo para konoha en los exámenes chuunin –E grito

Pero raikage-sama no los iba a promover sin necesidad del examen –mabui confusa

Ese era el plan pero ahora con este chico naruto necesitamos mostrar que nuestros shinobis son mejor por eso les mando a ellas son nuestras ¨genin¨ más fuertes eso mostrara nuestra fuerza militar –E grito con entusiasmo

Hai E-sama en este momento les avisare –mabui a punto de salir de la oficina dela raikage

Y mabui tú también iras quiero que seduzcas al chico y lo traigas a kumo no dejare que konoha comience a producir hombres ninja antes que kumo porque si lo logran tardaríamos muchos años de nuevo para volver a estar al mismo nivel –E obteniendo un sonrojo en mabui

Pero raikage-sama porque tengo que ser yo –mabui grito molesta

Por qué has estado mucho tiempo sin una misión y a mi lado es por eso que sé que tú eres perfecta para esto y aparte el chico es bastante guapo te falta un poco de diversión en tu vida no –E con una sonrisa pervertida obteniendo un sangrado de nariz de mabui la envió al suelo

Pero –intento farfullar mabui pero fue interrumpida

No hay peros ahora ve y empieza a prepararte y piensa como lo aras mabui –E grito molesta observando una nube de polvo donde se encontraba la peliblanca

Mientras tanto en kirigakure

(Creo que debo explicar esto ahora y no después yagura es yagumi y no se quejen de los nombres kuku o verán yaoi jajamuajja bien yagumi si estaba bajo el genjutsu pero logro librarse al liberar hasta la tercera cola del sanbi en su pelea contra la resistencia)

Yagumi-sama yagumi-sama –mei seguida por io entraron abrieron las puertas de la oficina de yagumi de par en par

Que sucede mei io –grito molesta yagumi tiene ojos color morado con una pequeña cicatriz de bajo de uno de ellos, cabello cortó hasta el cuello color crema, piel ligeramente bronceada cremosa, lleva una camisa de rejilla ninja de manga corta sobre ella una armadura anbu gris con su placa ninja incrustada en la misma, unos pantalones jounin gris un par de botas color café con los pantalones por dentro de las mismas bota, sobré los pantaloncillos una tela verde seco que pasa por debajo de la armadura hasta la parte trasera de las rodillas, sobre la armadura una cinta verde claro enrollada a su alrededor, y una bufanda verde seco atada en su cuello, así como un enorme bastón negro que al parecer tiene un ganchos en cada extremo y una flor verde con el centro amarillo casi al borde del mismo.

Yagumi-sama se ingresó a un hombre al libro bingo de parte de konoha y según se dice es capaz de usar chakra como todas las mujeres y es decendiente de kushina y minako namikaze uzumaki – io dijo mostrando un libro bingo azul

Eso debe ser broma nadie es tan tonto para creer eso pero pensándolo bien nadie sería tan estúpido o estúpida para decir eso de un hombre shinobi a si que quiero que mandes un par de anbus a confirmar la historia a nami no kuni y si es cierto quiero que mandes dos equipos para los exámenes chuunin y intenten traer al chico si fuera cierto -yagumi sin emociones en su voz

¨dime sanbi tu qué crees podría ser cierto¨ -yagumi despertando a la enorme tortuga de tres colas

¨podría ser podría ser quien sabe el chakra incluso para los bijuu tiene muchos secretos tal vez evoluciono el sistema de ese chico o el chakra comenzó a adaptarse en los hombre o tal vez sea solo una táctica para ganar fama y temor de las otras aldeas ¨-sanbi contemplando todas las posibilidades

¨Ya veo solo el tiempo lo dirá la verdad¨-yagura observando al vacío

¨pero si es cierto lo quiero para ti yagumi-chan¨- sanbi con tono pícaro y sugerente obteniendo un ligero rubor bajo las mejillas de su contenedora

Nee yagumi-chan si es cierto lo del chico me lo puedo quedar –mei sacándola de su transe

Hee que dijiste mei –yagumi obteniendo una ceja crispada de la terumi

Que si me puedo quedar al chico en caso de que sea cierto –mei con una sonrisa pervertida

Pues creo que tendrías que compartirlo mei-chan ya sabes el consejo no dejara pasar la oportunidad de crear más hombres shinobi –yagumi con voz calmada

Ya veo –mei hirviendo de rabia por dentro no sabía por qué pero ella lo quiere para sí misma

En iwagakure

Inori-sama inori-sama –kisuchi (madre de kurosutchi) tiene ojos negros, cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo, una nariz abultada como su madre lleva un uniforme estándar de iwagakure

Que quieres kisuchi no vez que me duele la espalda –inori es una mujer de edad mayor muy mayor (casi como los dinosaurios) tiene una estatura muy pequeña como la de un niño de cinco años ojos negros, rostro con arugas y cabello largo canoso (bueno lleva lo que en el anime)

Haa oka-sama ya es hora de que te retires de ser nuestra kage –kisuchi con una expresión preocupada en su cara

Ja el dia en que deba retirarme chávelo morirá ja –inori con una sonrisa de superioridad

Pero chávelo es inmortal oka-sama –kisuchi con cara de palo

Por eso mismo lo digo ja –inori antes de soltar un quejido por su espalda (la comprendo abecés se me duerme el trasero por escribir y ver anime XD)

Ahora dime que quieres kisuchi –inori observando con odio al papeleo

Ho cierta venía a decirte que agregaron a otro de los namikaze al libro bingo –kisuchi dijo en tono casual

Ummp ya veo –inori checando el papeleo como si no le importara

1, 2,3-kimimaro

Que otro maldito namikaze¡ –inori los vidrios de toda la oficina estallaron por el enorme grito de odio y rabia

Acaso esas malditas quieren matarme –inori sujetando su pecho

Hee inori-sama creo que debería tranquilizarse primero antes de mostrarle el libro bingo –kisuchi obteniendo un pequeño asentimiento de inori antes de tragar y soltar aire

Bien ahora muéstrame ese maldito libro – inori

hai inori-sama –kisuchi entregando el libro bingo a la veterana

Los ojos de inori se abrieron en shock al observar al chico ese rostro esas facciones las similitudes los apellidos el nivel

Modoka uchiha –inori observando la fotografía de naruto con su cabello suelto (ya saben el corte de madara) con el sharingan activado (ya que para el entrenamiento kumiro y tsunade le obligan a tenerlo siempre abierto para que evolucione más rápido) con tres tomoes en su ojo derecho y dos en el izquierdo, marcas apenas visibles como las de tobirama en color negro, su protector ninja en el cuello, con un uniforme anbu en color negro con la cresta de sus clanes en diferentes lugares y dos ninjato en su espalda y su fiel mascota nishi en su cabeza y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro que no funciono como quería por nishi que le agrego ternura a la fotografía

No inori-oka-san es el hijo varón de minako namikaze –kisuchi tratando de hacer entrar a su madre en razón

Eso ya lo sé aquí mismo lo dice pero me recordó a madoka tiene un gran parecido hee pero es interesante un hombre shinobi casi es ridículo pero si la vida me a enseñado a lo largo de mi vida es que todo es posible pero que haya nacido en la familia namikaze uzumaki y uchiha es algo que nunca espere –inori dijo con calma e intriga en su voz

Parece que lo tomaste bien –kisuchi con una pequeña sonrisa

Como rayos esperes que lo tome bien idiota! –inori molesta lanzando un par de carpetas a la cabeza de su hija

Pero si hasta sonreíste –kisuchi con una expresión a dolorida y confusa en su rostro

No pero si es cierto esto de lo del chico es nada bueno para la aldea kisuchi tu sabes que no viviré para siempre no soy chávelo hija y nuestra enemistad con el konoha ha durado años si yo muriera no creo que el nuevo tsuchikage pueda competir contra minako y mucho menos con kushina y su descendencia es por eso que hee meditado por algunos meses la idea de dejar este odio entre nuestras aldeas y formar una alianza al principio me reí de esa idea pero ya no puedo negarlo hija mía necesitamos hacer las paces y con lo de este chico naruto solo recalco que debemos olvidar ese odio y firmar un tratado de paz pero gracias al nacimiento de este niño tengo la idea perfecta de cómo hacerlo dile a kurotsuchi que se prepare para los exámenes chuunin –inori observando la aldea desde las ventanas de su oficina

Hai oka-sama –kisuchi a punto de salir la oficina de su madre

Kisuchi diles a los mensajeros que necesito que vengan por un mensaje oficial para konoha –inori obteniendo un asentimiento de kisuchi

Lo siento kuro-chan tu destino está decidido hubieras sido una buena kage –inori soltando un suspiro

En sunagakure

Kazekage-sama kazekage-sama tenemos noticias importantes – un par de jounin abrieron de un golpe la puerta de su kage que tenía una mirada molesta en su rostro a su lado sus tres hijas

Que quieren no ven que estoy ocupada en este momento –hana (ya saben se llama rasa su versión masculina) es una mujer de 6,1 pulgadas de altura tiene cabello castaño rojizo corto (piensen en el corte de ur de fairy tail) ojos ónix, un traje de cuero de cuello alto, con una camiseta blanca debajo de ella, bajo la misma malla ninja, un cuerpo de reloj de arena, una tasa de pecho c o d, piel ligeramente bronceada y un trasero de burbuja : 3

Lo sentimos hana-sama pero otro miembro de la familia namikaze fue puesto en el libro bingo –entregando el libro a su kage con un poco de miedo en su voz

Otro maldición esas idiotas haa veamos quien es esta vez –hana con calma ¨maldita sea esas perras están toman más fuerza militar y más misiones maldición¨-hana

Un varón –murmuro hana entre dientes con incredulidad

Hana-sama que pasa – gaia una versión más pequeña de su madre (las imágenes estarán en la página para que tengan una idea exacta vale)

Estamos en problemas muy grandes –hana con un ceño fruncido en su rostro con una mirada molesta

Que pasa oka-sama –temari preocupada (lleva lo que en el anime)

Un varón nació un varón con la capacidad para manejar el chakra como una kunoichi en la familia namikaze –hana con molestia en su voz

Ja eso debe de ser una broma es demasiado estúpido quien se crea eso –kekiro (imagen en la página) con burla en su voz

Observen su fotografía –hana mostrando el libro con molestia en su voz

Lindo –fue lo único que pudieron farfullar las hermanas con un sonrojo en su rostro

Esto me da una idea muy productiva para solucionar nuestro problema con konoha ejjeje –hana con una risita pervertida y unos ojos de deseo en su rostro

Hee si lo que digas oka-sama –las tres dijeron mirando el libro

¨es mío¨- hana/gaia/kekiro/temari con una sonrisa seductora y una mirada lujuriosa

Niñas prepárense se van a los exámenes chuunin jajamuajja –hana con sus ojos brillando de lujuria y otros deseos perturbadores para los niños de menos de 15 años ( **si no tienes mínimo 15 largo de aquí a partir del próximo cap ajjajamuajja pero que suculencia en el próximo: 3)**

 **En alguna base del akatsuki (lugar desconocido)**

Uumm si haa naruto-kun si da me más si –isami tocando sus lugares privados en su habitación observando el libro bingo con imágenes no muy santas en su mente

Isami líder está llamando – hisame grito tocando la puerta

Si naruto-kun dame más si as me tú ya umm–los gritos que salían de la puerta de isami se escucharon por toda la guardia del akatsuki

Hee isami si ya terminaste de amarte líder nos está llamando – hisame en tono burlón riendo entre dientes

Ca-ca-callate hisame no estaba haciendo nada –isami en voz molesta y nerviosa

Claro claro pervertida –hisame retomando su camino a la sala de reuniones

Maldición ahora no me dejara de molestar –isami ajustando su ropa en el lugar correcto antes de salir corriendo a la sala de reuniones

Bien hoy nos reunimos ya que encontramos una noticia importante en el libro bingo que está en cada libro de todas las aldeas ahora pueden tomar cada uno el libro que se les dio y vallan a la página número 16 – un holograma entre las sombras parados en una estatua extraña con 9 ojos y una forma humanoide extraña sobre los dedos de los brazos 9 personas dos de ellos hisame e isami

No me importa pero espero que tenga una gran recompensa para poder casarlo – la primera cifra grito con molestia claramente en su voz

Cállate kekuri (si fem kakuku) siempre sobre el dinero jashin-sama te castigara por ser una pagana pero espero que sea un gran sacrificio para jashin-sama – la segunda cifra

Cállate hiru siempre hablando de ese dios falso –kekuri molesta ocasionando un tick en la cabeza de hiru

Ya cállense las dos son molestas pero espero que ella sepa apreciar el verdadero arte de la explosión –deidara (bueno creo que es un nombre para ambos sexos) con voz esperanzada

Jaja claro que no el verdadero arte son la marionetas –saori (sin conexión a saint seya) grito molesta obteniendo un gruñido de deidara

Tranquilícense ustedes cuatro –zetsuna en voz dura asiendo callara a las peleoneras

Si mama –las cuatro rieron entre dientes como una marca de molestia apareció en el rostro de zetsuna

Ya cállense tómense esto enserio idiotas -konan con una expresión de molestia en su rostro

Hai konan-san –todas gritaron asustadas

Haa bien mieren el libro ahora –pain (las imágenes estarán en la página las subiré un poco después que el fanfic por minutos val)

Género: masculino

Nombre: naruto namikaze uzumaki uchiha

Afiliación: konoha

Edad: 15 (todos los chicos genin tienen esa edad para lo de la altura no sea un problema si la exagero y hacer más posible el harem kuku :3)

Rango: genin

Habilidades ninja

Kenjutsu: chuunin bajo o genin alto

Ninjutsu: Chuunin alto, chunin bajo

Genjutsu: chuunin medio, chuunin bajo

Taijutsu: bajo jounin, chuunin alto

Fuinjutsu: maestro nivel 6

Iryō Ninjutsu: nivel medio, nivel alto

Velocidad: jounin pero cuidado también pose el jutsu de la yondaime hokage

Fuerza: jounin alta precaución domina la técnica de super fuerza de tsunade senju

Manipulación elemental:

Tiene varios jutsu fuuton (viento) por lo que se cree que es su elemento principal, así como algunos jutsus katon

Misiones cumplidas:

Rango D: 0

Rango C: 7

Rango B: 3

Rango A: 2

Rango S: 0

Squadron ninja:

Tsunade senju del sanin: sensei

Kumiko del Sanín: sensei

Orochi: ninken

Naruto uzumaki namikaze uchiha: aprendiz

Familia:

Minako namikaze: madre

Kushina uzumaki: madre

Natsuki uzumaki namikaze: hermana

Naruko uzumaki namikaze: hermana

Hitomi uzumaki namikaze: hermana

Tsunade senju: figura como abuela sustituta

Kimiro: figura de abuela sustituta

Shizune: figura de hermana y tía

Kukiro hatake: hermana adoptada

Sayuri uchiha: prometida

Mikoto uchiha: prometida

Keken genkei:

Sharingan con dos aspas

Chakra y regeneración uzumaki

Regeneración namikaze

Nota: pero no se descarta que obtenga las cadenas de la familia uzumaki

Reconocimientos destacados:

Mejores notas en la academia ninja

Aprendiz de los sanin

Venció a asuka momochi nukenin de kirigakure miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla

Héroe de nami no kuni al liberarlos de gato y asesinando más de cien bandidos

Apodos:

Bloody lightning por su gran velocidad y la carnicería que ocurre a su paso

Demon veils el demonio de la niebla asuka momochi le dio este apodo después de poder transmitir el mismo terror que ella en sus enemigos y por ser más rápido que ella en la matanza de enemigos –todas gritaron en asombro excepto pain y konan que ya le habían leído

Guao ese chico es guao – hisame con una mirada de asombro

Si y también muy guapo –hiru y kekuri

Y fuerte – zetsuna con una sonrisa depredadora

Y sexy –konan / pain

Si –isami

Y sexy –saori / deidara

Es mío – isami/hisame/deidara/saori/zetsuna/pain/konan/hiru/kekuri mirando a cada chica en el cuarto con ojos mortales y sonrisas de superioridad

Su misión es hacer que se una al akatsuki por las buenas o por las malas –pain obteniendo asentimientos enérgicos de todas en la sala

Isami y hisame es vuestro trabajo ya que conoces mejor que nadie en este lugar a konoha y trabajas mejor con hisame- pain con voz tranquila

Hai líder-sama –isami con un asentimiento y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

Ha y una cosa más tráelo a amagakure le entrenaremos konan y yo actuaran en el momento en que konoha tenga menos seguridad el día de las finales de los exámenes chuunin –pain absteniendo ceños fruncidos de todas excepto konan

Pero también lo queremos entrenar –todas gritaron molestas

No ustedes lo terminarían violando –konan dijo molesta

Eso es mentira pero ustedes dos si –todas les acusaron molestas

Está bien todas lo entrenaremos cierto tiempo entendido e isami hisame no aceptare fallas –pain con voz fría y monótona obteniendo apoyo de todas las miembros de akatsuki

Hai líder-sama – isami e hiseme antes de cortar la conexión

¨Pronto serás mío naruto-kun¨- isami con una sonrisa maliciosa

 **Tres semanas después en konoha**

Más específicamente en la casa namikaze uzumaki uchiha exactamente en la habitación de nuestro protagonista rubio observamos cuatro matas de cabello diferentes en una cama la primera roja carmesí lacio largo desordenado, La segunda una rubia de punta larga, la tercera una mata de pelo largo negro lacio sedoso desordenado y la ultima un rubio desordenado de punta larga.

Estas personas son kushina uzumaki, minako namikaze, mikoto uchiha y naruto zumumaki namikaze uchiha se preguntaran como terminaron dormidos en la misma cama pero eso es una historia para otro momento (el próximo capítulo :3) lo único que podemos decir es que estas cuatro personas no manejan bien el alcohol.

Si observamos cuidadosamente a kushina uzumaki está totalmente desnuda dejando su hermosa y cremosa piel clara brillante expuesta sus hermosas, larga y torneadas piernas su abdomen plano y anchas caderas tienen unas marcas rojas como dedos sus mamas de tasa D firmes y perfectos sus pezones de rosas están total mente erguidos en su rostro una sonrisa tonta y de satisfacción pero si vamos en dirección a sus piernas y entre ellas podemos observar su parte privada rasurada un líquido espeso color blanco chorrea de el al igual que sus dos compañeras en otras palabras estas personas tuvieron sexo muy salvaje anoche kukuku.

A si es señoras/señores nuestro protagonista ahora es un hombre completamente desde anoche pero esto no es importante ahora volvamos a la historia.

Oka-san, oka-chan, oka-san,kushina/mikoto/minako-sama/chan donde están –los gritos se escuchaban por todos los pasillos cada vez más cerca de la habitación del rubio

Nee tal vez naruto-kun sebe dónde están – naruko (recuerden la rubia con cabello lacio)

Si tal vez nunca se marchan sin avisarle –hitomi (la pelirroja con mechones rubios de pinchos)

Si él debe saber – natsuki (el calco de kushina)

Vamos a encontrarlo y darle los buenos días –sayuri alegremente

Si aparte kumiko y tasunade –sama deben ser más amables con él lo han estado entrenado hasta el desfallecimiento todos los días –shizune reprendiendo a las dos mujeres mayores

Si pero debe de estar agradecido –kumiko y tasunade gritaron molestas

Él lo está pero no deben torturarlo –shizune en voz molesta

Solo estas enojada por qué no ha tenido tiempo de llevarte a comer como lo hacía todos los días shizune –kumiko con una sonrisa burlona sonrojando a la pelinegra que ignoraba las miradas de envidia y resentimiento de las demás

Nee kumiko y si despiertas a naruto por sorpresa –tsunade con una sonrisa maliciosa

Si es hora de vengarse de esas bromas –kumiko abriendo la puerta con cuidado antes de detenerse totalmente con un sonrojo de cuerpo completo

Kumiko que pasa –tsunade asomando la cabeza en la habitación saliendo despedida por una hemorragia nasal

Hee que pasa –sayuri entrando a la habitación

Kyaaaa – sayuri alarmando a todas las chicas que entraron preocupas

Hee que pasa –naruto murmuro intentado moverse pero algo o alguien sujetaba sus brazos y subido en su pecho entonces abrió los ojos en shock

Mou naruto-kun cinco minutos más –mikoto murmuro entre dormida

Naru-cha vuelve a la cama –kushina aferrándose más a su brazo

Naru-kun –minako murmurando entre abriendo los ojos

Oka-sama/minako/kushina/mikoto-sama/naruto –un grito molesto se escuchó por todo konoha

Que está pasando aquí joder ya no puedo ni tomar una baño –tsume saliendo del cuarto de baño

Tsume-sama que hace aquí –shizune con un aura espectral juntos a la uchiha y uzumakis

Hee pero si yo soy la única –tsume apuntando al baño y la cama de naruto

Heey la gente aquí tiene una resaca del diablo pueden callarse – inoku grito molesta saliendo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otra en su cabello

Usted también inoku-sama –sayuri molesta

Hee ho si ayer fue una locura incluso kukiro anda cojeando –inoku señalando a kukiro que se ve bastante enferma

Pero qué diablos hice anoche –naruto grito

O que no hicimos naruto-kun tal vez barias aquí tengamos a tus cachorros –tsume sobando su abdomen

Naruto –sayuri/shizune/natsuki/naruko/ en tono sepulcral antes de lanzarse a darle una paliza al rubio durante varios minutos siendo detenidas por sus madres y tsunade dejando en el suelo a un pequeño montón de carne molido a golpes

Time skip después de ser curado por tsunade

Naruto prepárate este mes será el más duro en tu carrera de chuunin te pondremos en el más arduo y duro entrenamiento que te hemos dado hasta ahora creo que es momento de que lleguemos a los 1000 clones por dia – kimiro obteniendo la atención de las líderes de clanes y su familia esperando un no como respuesta de naruto

Hai sensei –naruto en tono frio dando vuelta a un hot cake

Naruto no –kushina grito preocupada

No te preocupes oka-san estaré bien hasta hora siempre he utilizado 500 clones pero nunca me sentí fatigado o mucho dolor en mi cabeza ni siquiera un dolor de cabeza siento que puedo con más y mucho más cada vez –naruto en voz tranquila sirviendo un par de platos en la mesa

Y naruto es hora de que comienzos a estudiar ese estilo con la kusigarama y esa espada especial –tsunade obteniendo un asentimiento de naruto

Naru-kun espera aquí tengo un par de rollos que te servirán –mikoto saliendo corriendo en dirección a su habitación regresando un par de minutos después con tres rollos con el símbolo del clan uchiha en el

Que es esto mikoto-chan –naruto obteniendo un rubor de mikoto por el chan en su nombre

p-pues veras son algunos jutsus katon y raiton del clan uchiha –mikoto señalando cada uno de los rollos

Gracias mikoto-chan –naruto tomando los rollos antes de guardarlos en un pergamino pequeño

Espera un momento naruto-kun kumiko-sensei también enséñele ese jutsu –minako guiñando el ojo a kumiko que asintió rápidamente

Bien naruto es hora de irnos regresaras un día antes de los exámenes ninja por la tarde para que puedas descansar –tsunade tomando a naruto y kumiko antes de desaparecer en un sushin de hojas

Pues bien tenemos que volver a nuestras casas chicas – inoku recibiendo asentimientos de tsume y kukiro

O no permítanos matarlas primero –shizune/sayuri/y las hermanas uzumaki

Calmen a sus hijas chicas –tsume esquivando un par de puñetazos de sayuri

Niñas cálmense en este instante y vayan hacer sus misiones o algo tengo que ir al trabajo –grito molesta minako obteniendo ceños y mohines molestos de las chicas

Si oka-sama/hai minako-sama – murmuraron sumisamente las menores de la familia y la casa

Time skip 29 días

Observamos a un rubio con una expresión cansada en su rostro caminando en modo automático su armadura anbu llena de abolladuras marcas de quemaduras o desgarrada en algunas partes faltantes en sus protectores.

Las personas le miran de una forma extraña como si fuera un muerto viviente con temor o curiosidad hasta que el chico se detuvo en una armería ninja con lo que les quedo claro que este chico es naruto uzumaki el primer shinobi varón.

Bienvenido que le puedo ofrecer –una mujer de cabello castaño amarrado en un peinado alto un vestido chino rojo pegado con un par de dragones dorados en los costados de una altura de 5,10 pies

Hola quiero ver si podría venderme una nueva armadura resistente ya que esta se arruino –naruto como en sonido de placas temblando en el suelo se escuchó toda su armadura anbu callo

Pero que le hiciste a tu armadura para que suceda eso chico –la peli castaña

Entrenar durante 29 días desde el alba hasta el anochecer –naruto en voz cansada

Está bien permíteme tomar tus medidas chico –la peli castaña dijo apresurada

Naruto –naruto apenas lo suficientemente alto para que la mujer le escuchara

Que –la peli castaña dijo confundida

Mi nombre –naruto buscando algo en sus bolcillos saco dos píldoras cafés que trago al instante

Mi nombre es aoi nigura – aoi tomando las medidas de su abdomen y piernas

Pero dime que tienes pensado para tu armadura chico –aoi tomando los apuntes de las medidas del rubio

Quiero algo que funcione como mi armadura anbu pero con similitudes a la de un samurái pero con mayor movilidad –naruto con una expresión menos cansada en su rostro

Bien tengo una idea puedes pasar por ella en una semana –aoi obteniendo un asentimiento del rubio

Bien entonces necesitare un equipo para los exámenes chuunin –naruto asiendo que los ojos de la mujer se abran en shock

¨Naruto uzumaki namikaze uchiha¨ -aoi incrédula

Tu eres el hijo de hokage-sama –aoi pregunto en un murmuro

Hai –naruto tomando una camisa muscular negra de manga larga unos short de cargo negro con unas calcetas negras largas pegadas con diseños de cruces góticas en ellas unas sandalias ninja negras y por ultimo una armadura anbu de color negro

Y dime si eres un varón o solo es ya sabes algo falso –aoi pregunto curiosa

Soy un varón –naruto bajando sus pantalones mostrando su miembro de 12 pulgadas por 3 de grosor sonrojando a aoi que soltó un hilillo de sangre de su nariz

Cuanto seria por lo del equipo y la nueva armadura –naruto sujetando su pantalón de regreso a su lugar

Son 10,000 ryo (no sé si sea esa moneda yo solo lo puse por que en los videojuegos aparecen) –aoi limpiando la sangre de su nariz

Gracias por todo –naruto en tono amable entregando el dinero

Espera un momento los colores que quieres que lleven la armadura –grito aoi deteniendo al rubio antes de salir por la puerta

Negro y rojo –naruto antes de salir por la puerta

Quien era oka-san – ten-ten saliendo de la puerta trasera de la tienda

O era el hijo de nuestra kage ten-ten-chan –aoi observando diseños cálculos y otras cosas entre sus papeles

Qué y cómo es el? hablaste con el – ten-ten ansiosamente tiro varias preguntas a su madre

Hee si es bien parecido y si hable un poco con el me encargo una nueva armadura y es bien dotado –aoi murmurando lo último con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

Ho ya veo que las tima que no le conocí – ten-ten soltando un suspiro resignado

Hee pero si vas a los exámenes chuunin este año lo veras hay el estará –aoi obteniendo una mirada incrédula de su hija

Sugoi! Al fin veré al chico que es entrenado por mi ídolo tsunade-sama –ten-ten saltando de euforia

Si si ahora déjame regresar al trabajo debe ser mí mejor hasta ahora –aoi tomando un montón de libros libretas y un montón de objetos mas

Regresamos con naruto

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles en dirección a su compuesto cuando escucho un alboroto

Por favor bájala fue un accidente –la voz era de sakura

A si y quien me obligara a hacerlo bloondine –otra voz femenina

Ya te dije fue un accidente – la voz de yakumo grito molesta

Cállate la tonta chica me golpeo y eso dolió – kekiro grito más molesta apretando el agarré sobre konohime

Suéltame chica cosplayer –grito molesta konohime

Cállate mocosa esto no es un cosplay es un traje de guerra –kekiro dando un toraso en la cabeza de la pequeña castaña

Kukiro tranquilízate no queremos problemas –temari poniendo la mano en el hombro de su hermana menor

No temari esta mocosa va a pagar por lo que hizo –kekiro

Tranquilícense shinobi de suna no querrán meterse en problemas por atacar a la nieta de nuestro antiguo kage y alguien del clan sarutobi –naruto tomando la atención de las niñas pequeñas y adolecentes

Naruto-baka/naruto-kun/hee/lindo –fueros los diferentes gritos que se escucharon al observar al rubio

Quien eres –kekiro grito molesta

Quien te va a matar si no bajas a la pequeña –naruto apareciendo con un ninjato al cuello de kukiro quien soltó el agarré de konohime quien salió corriendo

¨es rápido ni siquiera lo vi moverse¨ –temari con los ojos en incredulidad

Es muy bueno –kekiro murmuro entre dientes

Gracias ni-sama –gritaron las tres pequeñas (mogei será igual que en el anime,hume será la versión femenina de hudon y konohamaru es konohime su apariencia estará en la página)

No hay problema y ustedes suna-nin será mejor que no se metan con los habitantes de konoha seremos muy aliados pero se tomara como delito y eso se castiga con la muerte y no sería bueno asesinar en especial a la pequeña konohime después de todo es la heredera en línea del clan sarutobi –naruto envainando su ninjato acariciando la cabeza de konohime y mogei quienes tienen un sonrojo hasta los codos

Has crecido en todo este tiempo he konohime la última vez que te mire eras un renacuajo –naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

Quien eres no te recuerdo –konohime confusa pero a un sonrojada

Soy naruto el hijo de la kage a la que atacaste a tus 6 años –naruto en tono burlón

Jeje si ya te recordé tu eres el chico que dijo que se casaría con migo –konohime con una sonrojo y un sonrojo

Hee no recuerdo pero está bien eres linda –naruto plantando un beso en su frente

Lolicon –sakura grito acusadoramente (hey tienen derechos maldita frentona)

Cállate loli pecho plano –naruto provocando risas de todas y una furiosa sakura

Cuanto tiempo he yakumo-hime –naruto besando la mano de yakumo que tenía humo saliendo de su cabeza

Y ustedes dos deberían saber que no es muy cortes espiar a los demás –naruto en dirección de un árbol

Tick espera dos si solo soy yo –sayuri saltando del árbol sin observar a una melena pelirroja que salto al mismo tiempo que ella antes de convertirse en arena

Me extrañaste hermosa –naruto susurro al oído de sayuri quien luce un sonrojo de cuerpo completo

Hai –sayuri soltando humo de la cabeza

Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas –naruto apretando el trasero de sayuri quien le dio un golpe en el rostro

Porque fue eso sayuri –naruto molesto

Que te extrañe no quiere decir que te perdone por lo que hiciste –sayuri con el ceño fruncido

Umm y yo que quería hacer lo mismo contiguo y mis hermanas –naruto sobándose la mandíbula

Temari/kekuri son una vergüenza para suna –gaia soltando lágrimas falsas

Pero ellas empezaron –kekuri grito molesta

Cállate kekuri madre dijo que no ocasionaras problemas –temari con molestia en su voz

Bien chicas yo llevare a konohime y sus pequeñas amigas a sus casas –naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla yakumo y sayuri

Naruto no le seas infiel a mi tu futura esposa –konohime grito molesta

Hoo si pero a un te falta por crecer para que puedas ser mi esposa ves a esa pelinegra y castaña las dos se casaran con migo tal vez nos casemos cuando sean más grande –naruto tocando la punta de la nariz de konohime

Mohu no yo soy grande y te lo mostrare –konohime antes de poner sus manos en un sello que naruto reconoció ¨ese jutsu que usa naruko¨-naruto en shock pero cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde una versión mayor de konohime apareció ocasionando que naruto la vea con ojos devoradores

Konohime, niñas, sayuri, yakumo y mono aullador nos vamos –naruto tomando a konohime que de siso el jutsu

Espera cuáles son sus nombres –gaia pregunto deteniendo al grupo

Sayuri uchiha y cuál es tu nombre –sayuri con voz de superioridad antes de resivir un tortazo de naruto que soltó un suspiro

Gaia no sabaku –gaia con el mismo tono de voz

Yakumo kurama –yakumo en voz amable

Naruto uzumaki namikaze uchiha –naruto sorprendiendo a las tres pequeñas (naruto también fue ingresado a los libros de historia de la academia)

Mi nombre es….-sakura

No nos importa eres débil –kekiro obteniendo asentimientos de todos asiendo que sakura se encoja

Soy temari no sabaku –temari con voz ruda

Yo soy kekiro no sabaku –kekiro con molestia evidente en su voz

Nos veremos en el examen chunin –naruto antes de tomar a sus acompañantes (excepto sakura) desapareciendo en un rayo negro

Hey y yo que –sakura grito molesta antes de salir corriendo a donde se reunirían con su sensei

Naruto-kun no es que no te agradezca que nos hayas sacado de ahí pero nosotros vamos a ver a nuestro sensei a sí que te miramos después –yakumo tomando a sayuri antes de salir corriendo

Nee naruto-ni –konohime jalando el brazo del rubio

Si konohime –naruto observando a la pequeña castaña

Nosotras también nos tenemos que ir o iruko-sensei no va a matar –konohime temblando de miedo

Claro no hay problema y asegúrense de no darle problemas ha iruko-sensei –naruto observando a las niñas alejarse

No te preocupes lo aremos bien –konohime y mogei gritaron antes de desaparecer en el horizonte

Vale cuídense –naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello negro

 **Casa de naruto**

Ya regrese –naruto dejando sus sandalias ninja en la entrada

Bienvenido naruto-kun –shizune con tonton en sus brazos mirando tv

Hola shizune-chan donde están las demás –naruto sentándose al lado de shizune

Pues tus hermanas están preparando la seguridad para los exámenes junto algunos jounin, minako-sama se encuentra trabajando con el papeleo, kushina-sama está entrenando con mikoto-sama, tsunade-sama está en el hospital trabajando y medio una semana libre y por ultimo sayuri esta con kukiro y su equipo –shizune soltando un suspiro de aburrimiento

Ya veo gracias shizune-chan me voy a bañar y a descansar para mañana –naruto parando de su asiento

Espera naruto-kun sobre lo de la comida de la vez pasada este –shizune con un pequeño tartamudeo en varias francés

Hee no te preocupes antes del final del examen vamos a salir – naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

Gracias naruto-kun lo estaré esperando – shizune con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro

Ejej yo también –naruto con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de retomar el camino hacía sus aposentos beso la mejilla de shizune

Kyaaa -shizune salto y bailo de alegría mareando a su pequeña mascota

 **Flash back Un día antes en la sala dela hokage**

Bien ahora el tema más importante las nominaciones para el examen chuunin –minako en voz seria observando a cada uno de los jounin

Yo recomiendo a mis estudiantes ino yamanaka, shikimo nara y chojei akimichi para los exámenes –sanara obteniendo miradas de las demás jounin y iruko con un poco de molestia en la mirada de la ultima

Yo propongo ha kira inozuka, hinata hyuga y shioh aburame para los exámenes de este año – kurenai recibiendo la misma mirada de iruko

Ummp yo también nomino a sayuri uchiha ,yakumo kurama y sakura haruno –kukiro observando un documento con un pequeño sonrojo llamando la atención de todas las mujeres en la sala

No esperaba menos de mi rival juvenil las llamas de su equipo queman como mil soles –mai nai (fem maito gai hee no tenía puta imaginación para su nombre tarde como 3 minutos joder)

Hee dijiste algo mai –kukiro obteniendo risitas de todas las jounin en la sala

Te maldigo a ti y a tu actitud cool kukiro –mai llorando a mares

Si lo que digas –kukiro guardando el documento en su chaleco antibalas

Yo también propongo a mi equipo para los exámenes ninja mijimo hyuga, ten-ten y rock mii –mai haciendo una pose cool con una escenografía barata en la parte trasera

Vale en tonces eso sería todo –minako terminando de apuntar

Hoo minako-chan no te olvides de mí alumno –kimiro sentada en la ventana detrás de minako

Sensei –minako grito en alegría

Hola minako-gaki si me vas a preguntar dónde está el palo de golf digamos que está bien pero un poco adolorido –kimiro con una sonrisa sepulcral mandando un escalofrió a la espalda baja de todo el mundo

Ya veo –minako con un poco de las tima y compasión Asia su hijo

¨pobre chico¨-todas las mujeres con lágrimas y expresiones de lastima

Bien como dije tsunade y yo desidimos meter al gaki en este examen para aplastar a todo el mundo y déjame decirte él ha crecido más fuerte que antes incluso aprendió ese jutsu en 4 días –kimiro obteniendo miradas confusas y una mirada incrédula de minako

Pero si yo tarde 3 malditos años en lograrlo –minako murmuro entre dientes para que nadie pudiera escucharle

Si lo que digas ahora si me permites me boy ha y kukiro espero que disfrutes ese regalo –kimiro saltando por la ventana todas miraron a kukiro con una ceja levantada

Secreto comercial –kukiro obteniendo más curiosidad de todas las mujeres

Bien ahora que terminas todas pueden retirarse –minako observando como todas desaparecen en sushin de hojas

 **Fin del flash back**

 **Día del examen**

(Nos vamos a pasar hasta cuando mii le aplica el loto primario antes de que mai la detenga)

¨Mierda no me puede vencer soy una uchiha la elite¨ –sayuri molesta consigo misma

Observo cada segundo su caída las manos de mii sujetando sus caderas con una enorme fuerza imposible de zafarse del ya está a pocos metros de tocar el suelo a sí que cerró los ojos esperando el inminente dolor.

Sus compañeras la ven en impotencia y preocupación solo vieron un pequeño destello negro cruzo por un lado de ellas cuando observaron devuelta a su compañera en pelibro observaron una mata rubia en un traje anbu quien choco su puño en la chica de expandes verde asiendo que afloje el agarre de la uchiha antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y desaparecer en otro destello.

¨Es más fuerte y más rápido que yo tal vez como mai-sensei no es más rápido ni siquiera lo mire llegar¨ -mii en asombro antes de quedar estampada

¨por qué no siento dolor estaba cayendo acaso morí no me niego a morir soy una uchiha la elite entre la elite no puedo morir por eso y aparte a un no obligo a mi estúpido Naru-kun a darme bebes¨-sayuri molesta con el mundo (de nuevo) (haa y decían que yo tenía problemas) apretando inconscientemente sus brazos

Ummp sayuri-chan no es que me moleste estar a si pero podrías abrir los ojos –naruto con una risa entre diente observando a un acurrucada y aferrada sayuri con su persona

¨esa voz naruto abrir mis ojos¨-sayuri confundida antes de abrir poco a poco sus ojos quedando cara a cara con el rubio

A sí que ya decidiste abrir tus ojos he sayuri –naruto obteniendo un asentimiento aturdido de sayuri quien observa fascinada el sharingan maduro del rubio

Naruto/kun/baka –dos gritos los sacaron de su momento especial

Hee yakumo-chan como has estado –naruto poniendo en el suelo a sayuri con mucho cuidado

Estado bien naruto-kun y gracias por salvar a sayuri –yakumo besando la mejilla izquierda del rubio

No hay problema yakumo-chan tengo que protegerlas después de todo que aria si les pasara algo a ustedes dos en este examen –naruto revolviendo el cabello de la kurama y uchiha

Y yo que naruto-baka –sakura grito molesta y un tick en su ojo izquierdo

Tu puedes morir no nos importa –los tres usuarios de kekengenkei con una expresión de odio en sus ojos y voz

Obteniendo lágrimas de la peli rosa

Hey no deberían hablar a si de su compañera y un miembro de la aldea –mii grito molesta apareciendo a un lado de sakura

Jaa como si ella alguna vez hubiera hecho algo en equipo siempre emos tenido que salvar su trasero –sayuri rugio molesta

Si y aparte no entrena solo se la pasa adulando a sayuri y maquillándose a si como asiendo dietas estúpidas –yakumo rugió molesta

Es inútil como un shinobi solo porque es la hija de un concejal civil la aprobaron en la academia –naruto mirando con desprecio a la peli rosa

Eres un hombre no tienes chakra como puedes decir eso tu deberías entenderla –mii grito enojada

Yo poseo chakra y no puedo comprenderla mi familia ha sido shinobi desde el inicio de los tiempos siempre nos hemos esforzado, entrenado hasta el cansancio, fuimos categorizados como genios desde el momento en que entrenamos en todos los aspectos por nuestro esfuerzo, habilidad innata y nuestro trabajo duro pero esta estúpida fangirl no se esfuerza no entrena entonces no es un verdadero shinobi solo es una idiota con sueños que jamás se cumplirán ya que no hace nada por lograrlos –naruto obteniendo asentimientos de las dos herederas de clanes

Pero a un a si es tu compañera debes respetarla –mii grito con rabia apretando sus puños

Solo es un insecto que estorba el camino de sus compañeros de equipo gastando tiempo de un sensei en alguien quien no se esfuerza y que ni siquiera lo intenta como muchos shinobis sabemos que somos la fuerza militar del pueblo debemos ser fuertes para proteger a las generaciones futuras pero ella solo estorbaría se sacrificarían vidas para salvarla y ella no salvaría ninguna ahora si me lo permites tengo que seguir tengo un examen que pasar –naruto pasando de largo a mii

Espera un momento cuál es tu nombre –mii grito molesta

Naruto uzumaki namikaze uchiha aprendiz de los sanin cuál es el tu yo–naruto siendo seguido por yakumo,sayuri y una depresiva sakura

Mii rock mii y yo te venceré y a si aceptaras que tu compañera es útil –mii grito con llamas en sus ojos

Compañeros yo no tengo compañeros en mi equipo pero no me molestan los demás solo sakura –naruto sin voltear a ver ala pelinegra

Ya veo pero de todas formas te derrotare y tendrás que respetar a tu compañera – mii grito con pación en su voz

Entonces sobre vive hasta la final si no perdiste tu oportunidad contra mí, sayuri o yakumo –naruto subiendo unas escaleras

¨espera namikaze donde he escuchado ese apellido bueno no importa –mii

Mii es hora de irnos –ten-ten apareciendo a su lado espantando a la chica del expender verde

Hai ten-ten –mii grito siguiendo a sus compañeras

 **Mientras tanto fuera del salón del examen escrito**

Qué bueno que Allan decidido venir chicas pero no esperaba menos –kukiro en voz plana sin apartar la vista del mismo documento de hace dos días

Ja no había duda de que yo vendría –sayuri en tono arrogante

Yo también estaba esperando este momento para probarme a mí misma –yakum mostrando un pulgar en forma de victoria

Yo estaba nerviosa al principio pero sé que sayuri me salvara si algo malo pasa –sakura obteniendo suspiros de derrota de todo el mundo

Ummp gaki –una voz llamo detrás de kukiro quien se movió a la derecha dejando a la vista kimiro y tsunade con un par de paquetes en sus manos

Kimiro,tsunade-sensei –naruto grito feliz

Bien naruto apartir de ahora tienes permitido quitar tus sellos de gravedad –kimiro obteniendo una sonrisa salvaje de naruto

Puedes usar tu súper fuerza en aliados y enemigos si es necesario a toda su potencia –tsunade obteniendo un escalofrió por parte de kukiro y kimiro

A si se hará tsunade-sensei –naruto crujiendo sus nodillos

Bien también puedes usar todos los jutsus que tienes a su cien por ciento de daño a si eliminaras competencia indeseada –tsunade tomando la cola de cabello de naruto antes de desatarla

Bien ahora te ves mejor gaki aquí está tu nueva ninjato su nombre es nana doro (siete caminos) –kimiro entregando una hoja delgada el filo lleno de escamas de tiburón un montón de sellos en los bordes de color negro el mango echo de piel de manta ralla con un pequeño símbolo para rayo grabado en el mango

A sí que al fin está aquí –naruto guardando el ninjato en la cacha de su vieja ninjato

Si no sabes cuanta pasta gaste en ella así que no la pierdas y conviértete en chuunin o te patearemos hasta kumo –kimiro obteniendo asentimientos de tsunade asiendo palidecer al rubio

Y aquí están las cosas que encargaron para ti tus madres también cuídalas están hechas de esas partes que recolectaron de las espadas de kirigakure al igual que el ninjato solo que tiene el ninjato tiene una parte de la espada de mi tío abuelo tobirama –tsunade entregando una kusarigama y una katana a la simple vista normal

Ya sabes cómo funciona gaki solo ingresa chakra en ella y también tiene cada habilidad de las espadas su acero fue fundido y integradas a esos bebes –kimiro soltando una risa estruendosa

Hai sensei pero donde está mi guadaña –naruto con una ceja levantada

Haa eso tus hermanas la tienen en su poder dijeron que te la entregarían hasta que seas un chunin –tsunade obteniendo un resoplo de naruto

Bien ahora ve hay y haznos orgullosas –tsuande lanzando a naruto dentro del salón

Bienvenido al examen chunin mocoso –kimiro y tsunade antes de desaparecer en un sushin de humo

 **Fin**

Chicos lamento el retraso pero he estado consiguiendo algunas ideas borrado cambiando ideas en este capítulo para hacerlo menos pesado de lo que estaba al comienzo y si no e mejorado mucho en mi describió de emociones y esas cosas.

También me salieron algunos asuntos que me mantuvieron ocupado un poco más del tiempo que tenía esperado para esas cosas.

 _ **Bien les gusto?**_

 _ **Lo odiaron?**_

 _ **Me odian o me aprecian como escritor?**_

 _ **Alguien me puede ayudar con los limones?**_

 _ **Alguien sabe ilustrar para el arte de las armas de naruto?**_

 _ **Ahora mi espacio favorito mis preguntas pendejas**_

Chávelo tiene hijos y si los tiene son inmortales también?

Goku también bailara en un juego de bingo?

Acaso los pingüinos volverán a bolar?

Mi patineta se convertirá en zombi si un zombi agropecuario la muerde?

Mis preguntas pendejas cesaran algún día?

Recuerden contestas todas las preguntas las imágenes de las versiones femeninas de los personajes de naruto estarán en la página a partir de las 2:54 pm del día 07/11/2015

 **Ahora a si kimimaro se despide y les desea un buen fin de semana y coman ramen**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos y chicas tal vez tal vez no allá jaja y siempre salude en vano a las mujeres XD jaja es broma chic s bien ahora voy hacer algunas **explicaciones muy importantes para que estén bien informados de esta historia**.

Primero para explicar sus dudas de como las mujeres shinobi tienen descendencia es muy fácil de resolver es gracias a un jutsu de mi creación llamado Kiseki-tekina tanjō no jutsu (jutsu de nacimiento milagroso) con ayuda de un sello especial para marcar a la mujer que ha sido escogida para tener a su descendencia y gracias al jutsu se escogen las mejores partes de los genes de las shinobis para dar a hijos con mayor rendimiento y bajar la posibilidad a casi un 55% enfermedades y debilidades en el nacimiento.

Ahora alguien me pregunto si abría un poco de naruto x fem kabuto y fem orochimaru bueno después de varios días de pensarlo con mi sillón y la almohada y la ducha decidí que si pero como será posible eso lo verán en otro cap.

Lo siguiente que quiero explicar es que recuerden naruto ahora tiene totalmente el chakra de orogomo otutsuki y cierta cantidad del chakra de los bijuu gracias a su otro yo de la otra dimensión y si tendrá que trasplantarse los ojos de otro mangekyo sharingan para obtener el mangekyo sharingan eternal y si obtendrá el rinengan pero eso como el mangekyo sharingan será más adelante.

Hola que naruto tomara el lugar de sasuke en akatsuki y no sacar a sayuri de konoha por si tienen esa duda y ya para terminar esta historia solo contara con otros 10 o 12 cap a partir de ahora porque si no lo hiciera a si aria demasiado pesado este fanfic como muchos que hacen sus capítulos muy tediosos o complicados o la historia demasiado larga.

 **Aclaración naruto no me pertenece a si como la mayoría de las técnicas de este fanfic solo unas pocas que creare así que no me pueden demandar muajjaja :p.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece por desgracia si no él hubiera sido más cool y tendría un harem enorme y un auto del futuro con mucho dinero guarras y jachis.**

 **Cap 4 examen escrito y preliminares XD**

 **En el cap anterior**

Ya sabes cómo funciona gaki solo ingresa chakra en ella y también tiene cada habilidad de las espadas su acero fue fundido y integradas a esos bebes –kimiro soltando una risa estruendosa

Hai sensei pero donde está mi guadaña –naruto con una ceja levantada

Haa eso tus hermanas la tienen en su poder dijeron que te la entregarían hasta que seas un chunin –tsunade obteniendo un resoplo de naruto

Bien ahora ve hay y haznos orgullosas –tsuande lanzando a naruto dentro del salón

Bienvenido al examen chunin mocoso –kimiro y tsunade antes de desaparecer en un sushin de humo.

 **Ahora dentro del salón del examen**

Vemos a un montón de chicas sentadas en varias filas hay shinobis desde las cinco grandes aldeas ninja así como de las aldeas menores pero solo nos centraremos en las importantes. Quienes fueron sacadas de sus propios temas de conversación o de su estudio de contrincantes por un chico rubio de cabello alborotado en pinchos con un traje de anbu negro quien se estrelló en una de las paredes de la habitación.

Naruto-kun estas bien –pregunto una alarmada yakumo siendo seguida por una frenética y preocupada sayuri y bueno la mascota del equipo. ¨ven aquí maldito kimimaro yo no soy la puta mascota de nadie¨-una molesta sakura con un kunai en su mano y una mirada de pocos amigos bueno no tiene pero saben a qué me refiero

¨Umm mira un hueso sakura-san¨ –kimimaro arrojando un hueso de pollo el cual la peli rosa siguió cayendo por un precipicio

Si estoy bien no se preocupen chicas –naruto frotando su cabeza con una mueca de dolor apenas perceptible

Qué bueno que estas bien no me puedes dejar viuda y sin hijos –sayuri exclamo en tono de arrogancia obteniendo un suspiro de naruto y una mirada molesta de yakumo

Ja si ya quisieras uchiha naruto es mío –una voz detrás de ellos llamando la atención del grupo 7 y naruto quienes dirijieron su mirada a la dirección de donde viene la voz

Jaaa y por qué estaría con una hyuga cuando puede tener a una uchiha el clan más poderoso de konoha –sayuri dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad plasmada en su rostro molestando a la peli azul obscuro

Pues al menos mi clan sigue con vida no como el tu yo –hinata grito en el mismo tono pero este con más arrogancia y odio en su voz

Hinata-san debe guardar su compostura –shioh hablo detrás de ella obteniendo un kya de hinata

¨kyya eso fue lindo¨-naruto con una pequeña sonrisa entre labios

Shioh cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no aparezcas detrás de hinata-chan –kira gruño molesta observando como shioh ajusta sus gafas

Somos shinobis y si no me puede detectar eso podría implicar la muerte en una misión –shioh en tono neutral ganando un resoplido de la hyuga y la inuzuka

Bien hinata, shioh y kira-chan me agrada ver que estén a si pero por favor aténganse de su comportamiento infantil en especial tu hinata y sayuri ustedes no se llevaron bien nunca por favor mantengan al menos una tregua –naruto dijo en tono serio asiendo que las chicas bajen la cabeza

Hai naruto-kun/Naru-kun –hinata/sayuri dijeron en tono abatido

Y una cosa más hinata ya estoy comprometido con sayuri-chan y mikoto-chan así como con mis madres y hermanas así que se amable con ella si no quieres que hitomi vuelva a jugar contigo –naruto mandando un escalofrió a la espina dorsal dela hyuga quien perdió el color

Hey naruto donde esta orochi –kira pidió buscando el ninken del rubio con la mirada

Orochi está siendo cuidado por shisune-chan y en una prueba de armas para el así que no pude traerlo con migo pero no lo necesito para pasar este examen así que prefiero que descanse para misiones más difíciles que este examen –naruto obteniendo gruñidos de varias mujeres en molestia y otras lo miran con interés

Ya veo o y naruto dime porque tu olor esta en mi madre desde hace un mes –kira pidió un poco molesta

No creo que ese tema Deva ser tocado en este lugar –naruto en tono serio

Jaa como si me importara el lugar te exijo que me digas porque tu olor esta tan pegado a mi madre –grito molesta kira

Kira no me vengas a exigir nada no tienes derecho y si tienes tanta curiosidad pregúntaselo tu –naruto activando su sharingan con un inmenso instinto asesino que hizo caer a varias genin y retroceder a otras cuantas quienes también estaban mandando su intención de matar por toda la habitación

Kira,shioh-hinata,yakumo,sayuri y sakura retrocedieron en el miedo de naruto quien resoplo antes de irse a sentar bastante molesto

¨suum suum suum¨-errores de shioh vibraron como locos dentro de ella

¨que su chakra es monstruoso quieren estar con el quieren que sea su ya¨-shioh charlando con sus errores debajo de su gabardina

¨summ summ¨-errores

¨Está bien lo hare después de todo sería un gran padre y un buen padre sería lógico hacerle caso a mi colonia¨-shioh murmuro debajo de su gabardina robando miradas al rubio quien ahora está sentado en la tercera fila de la parte central del salón

¨un alfa es un alfa llévalo y deja que te preñe y te monte¨- los instintos de kira gritaron frenéticamente como la de cierta shimobi de kumogakure en la sala amas chicas la tienen bastante difícil controlando sus instintos animales

Cuando se hizo tan fuerte¨-sayuri/yakumo con un ligero estremecimiento

Mierda ahora como le mostrare a sayuri que soy superior a naruto si ni siquiera puedo soportar su instinto asesino¨-sakura con una enorme frustración y enorme miedo del rubio

¨él es digno de mi¨-hinata pensó relamiéndose los labios al igual que una shinobi de kusa-gakure

¨es fuerte ya veo por qué la abuela quiere que me case con el pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo¨- una shinobi de iwa pensó molesta

¨shikuki está muy tranquila porque ella siempre está molesta pero este chico la hace estar tranquila porque¨-gaia con una enorme curiosidad observando al rubio

Que molestia todas están aquí incluso naruto joder ahora si no tenemos oportunidad mendosai –shikimo soltando un gemido de pereza

Munch munch no seas a si shikimo después de todo si no venias tu madre no dejaría de molestarte –chojei guardando una bolsa de frituras en tono divertido

Haa porque me tenían que tocar ustedes y no naruto al menos el no están molesto –ino gimió molesta llamando la atención al equipo 10 de todo el mundo quien comenzó a hablar con el equip

No deberían llamar tanto la atención sobre ustedes pero bueno no podía esperar menos es su primera vez en un examen chuunin – una voz detrás de ellas (ya saben la imagen en la página)

A si y por qué lo dices –ino dijo molesta observando a la peli plata

O todas estas chicas están bastante nerviosas ya que estos exámenes son bastantes difíciles ha y mi nombre es kubiro –kubiro dijo moviendo su cabeza en dirección a los asientos del lugar

Pero no se puede esperar otra cosa de ustedes después de todo es su primer examen –kubiro dijo riendo entre dientes con una sonrisa falsa

Y tu quien eres –kira gruño molesta

Como dije mi nombre es kubiro yushiki y se puede decir que soy una veterana en estos exámenes son bastantes difíciles todo el mundo está nervioso –kubiro volteando de reojo a los participantes del examen

En serio son difíciles cuantas veces has estado aquí –hinata con un toque de curiosidad y arrogancia en su voz

Si son muy difíciles jeje esta es mi 3 vez eje –kubiro rio bastante apenada

Vaya debes aspirar –kira dijo como todos los demás en su mente

Jeje si pero tengo información de todo el mundo en esta sala que le podría servir –kubiro sacando un montón de tarjetas en blanco de su chaqueta

Pero no hay nada hay –sayuri con una ceja levantada en frustración

Jaja tengo que poner chakra en ellas para ver la información de quien les gustaría información –kubiro dijo con una sonrisa bastante escalofriante

Naruto uzumaki namikase uchiha y gaai no sabaku –sayuri dijo llamando la atención de todo el mundo que puso atención inmediata

Naruto uzumaki namikase uchiha

Hijo dela actual hokage minako namikaze y kushina uzumaki el habanero sangriento de konoha

Rango: genin como todos en esta sala

Genio del clan namikase uzumaki uchiha naruto

Rango:genin

Keken genkei: regeneración namikaze/uzumaki y sharingan de los uchiha

Edad: 15 años

Estado civil: soltero

Afinidad elemental: fuuton , suiton y posiblemente katon de parte de los uchiha

Misiones:

Rango D: 0 sus sensei se negaron hacer dichas misiones tontas

Rango C: 7

Rango B: 3

Rango A: 2

Rango S: 0

Jutsus: tiene varios fuuton de rango c y a, así como varios jutsus suiton de rango c y b, jutsus katon solo se sabe que tiene un rango c

Genjutsu: tiene un enorme talento pero hasta ahora no se sabe si tiene o no

Taijutsu: alto chunin a bajo jounin si no perteneces a este rango corre

Fuin jutsu : nivel 5 de 18 logra aprenderlo a un ritmo alarmante

Jutsu medico: nivel chunin medio a chunin alto

Equipo ninja:

Tsunade senju sensei

Kimiro del sanin sensei

Orochi ninken

Naruto aprendiz.

Advertencia:

Pose la técnica de súper fuerza de su sensei- tsunade, tiene un dominio menor sobre el jutsu irashin no jutsu que el de minako namikaze pero a un a si es peligroso, se cree que tiene varios jutsus de kimiro la gama-sanin y una enorme resistencia física hay rumores que se le ha visto entrenar durante una semana sin descanso solamente para comer en algunas ocasiones derroto a asuka momochi y su ayudante haku momochi siendo proclamdo héroe de nami no kuni donde obtuvo su apodo Bloody lightning por matar a cientos de mercenarios en algunos minutos en un destello de sangre dejando cuerpos por todo el lugar dando paso al apodo impuesto a él por asuka momochi como Demon veils por su enorme velocidad y carnicería desenfrenada y amor por la batalla.

Se cree que puede llegar a superar a su madre y estar a la par con madoka uchiha y ashiko senju en su mejor momento en unos años.

La opinión de las mujeres sobre el: cool , kawaii , sugoi e impresionante son sus opiniones de este chico de konoha.

Los hombres opinaron: un verdadero hombre, cool , lo podría hacer mejor, es un demonio fueron algunas de sus respuestas al ser interrogados por varias naciones.

Amenaza en el libro bingo D y posiblemente C.

Recompensa en kumogakure : 5,000 de ryo vivo

Recompensa en iwakure: 4,500 ryo vivo

Recompensa en kiri : 3,000ryo vivo

Y bueno para dejarla corta es una de las personas más peligrosas de este lugar – kubiro pasando escalofríos por la parte trasera de todas las genin en el lugar.

Bien ahora veamos a gaia no sabaku veamos sus hermanos son temari y kekiro no sabaku hija menor de la kazekage actual.

Misiones de rango D: 0

Misiones de rango C: 2

Misiones de rango B: 3

Misiones de rango A: 1

Misiones de rango S: 0

Se dice que ha llegado sin un rasguño de cada una de sus misiones –kubiro dejando asombrados a todos los participantes del examen y llamando la atención de naruto quien abrió sus ojos con el sharingan como rubís.

Sunagakure, konogakure, iwakure, kumogakure y kirigakure son las aldeas principales que se encuentran en este examen y algunas aldeas menores como kusagakure y otras apenas conocidas como otogakure –kubiro recibiendo instinto asesino de todas direcciones

Escucharon lo que dijo – susurro una chica pelinegra cubierta en vendas a sus dos compañeras

Si – kin murmuro en irritación evidente en su voz

Vamos a mostrarle – suki (fem-dosu no pondré como son desaparecen en seguida XD) sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos siguen cada movimiento de ella y su equipo.

Kubiro se encuentra recogiendo sus tarjetas charlando con yakumo y sayuri sobre algunos temas de chica (que no sé de qué hablan ellas soy hombre XD) un par de sombras se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia ella kin lanzo una patada al rostro de kubiro quien se tiro al piso para esquivar el golpe.

Que mierda te pasa –sayuri/kubiro gritaron molesta obteniendo una sonrisa de kin.

A mi nada pero a ustedes que les pasa –kin con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro.

Suki no pudo evitar sonreir ligeramente acercando su puño a toda velocidad contra sayuri y kubiro una sombra apareció entre ellas sorprendiendo a suki.

No es muy amable atacar por la espalda oto-genin-san –naruto sujetando el puño de suki antes de apretarle hasta que vio una mueca de dolor en el rostro de la chica vendada

Hoo eres bueno chico pero no lo suficiente –suki rio obscuramente sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

Ahora veras maldito rubio -suki furiosa intentando golpear al rubio.

Una enorme cortina de humo apareció entre el rubio y la chica vendada.

Muy bien no cosas y mocoso guarden la calma y siéntense en sus malditos lugares - una mujer alta de 1.68 mts cabello en vuelto en un paño una camisa gris manga larga, unos pantalones jounin negros y una gabardina negra esta mujer es imi morino.

Bien mocosos guarden su impaciencia y peguen bien su maldito trasero a sus asientos mientras repartimos sus exámenes -imi con una cara que dice no me hagan enojar mierdillas.

Bien escuchen con atención frente a ustedes hay nueve preguntas deben contestar cada una sin el mínimo error tampoco pueden copiar si fallan una pregunta o se les encuentra asiendo trampa serán expulsados del examen - imi asiendo que los menos inteligentes y a muchos más participantes.

Bien ahora comiencen -imi rigió todas las genin inmediatamente pegaron la cara a su examen.

Minutos pasaron la mayoría del salón comenzaron a sudar como fuente por nerviosismo

Número 120,102, 133 y 110 están expulsados -imi rugió molesta observando como equipo tras equipo salen del salón 301.

(Umm estas preguntas no son para genin ni por mucha experiencia que tengan en el campo solo puede significar que nos obligan a copiar pero por qué sé que es importante obtener información para los ninja espera un segundo eso es si quieren ver nuestra capacidad de obtener información sin ser atrapados) - Naruto con una ligera sonrisa moviendo sus ojos por su rabillo.

El equipo 9 usando espejos para obtener información. El equipo 10 usando su cerebro o su jutsu mental para pasar información a su compañera menos brillante, el equipo 8 usando sus errores, su perro o sus ojos y el equipo 7 su cerebro, genjutsus y ojos para obtener respuestas ocasionando que la rubia sonrisa.

Bien ahora todos dejen los la pises en la mesa chunin ladro a siendo que sigan sus instrucciones sin chistar.

Bien es hora de la décima pregunta pero escuchen bien so fallan su equipo nunca más volverá a tomar el examen pero si se retiran ahora podrán volver hacerlo pero si se quedan y fallan jamás volverán a hacerlo - imi recibiendo reclamos y gritos de todo el mundo excepto algunos equipo.

Escuchen y cállense ustedes tienen mala suerte de que yo sea su examinador ahora si se quieren salir háganlo y si no quédense -imi no paso ni siquiera ni un minuto dejando solo 28 equipos.

Bien todos los que se quedaron pasaron -imi con una sonrisa

QUEEEEE! - fue el grito fue colectivo de varios equipos.

Ja no se dieron cuenta no sé por qué están aquí kukuku solo son peso muerto - Naruto río obscuramente

Que te pasa maldita travesti - todas gritaron molestas

Ummp nada simplemente no tienen materia gris el significado del examen es obtener información sin ser atrapados y sobrevivir a la presión y decidir completar o fallar una misión - Naruto en tono aburrido recostado en el banquillo.

El rubio tiene razón mierda - imi se lanzó al suelo como el cristal se rompió por un kunai que se incrustó en el pizarrón con una enorme pancarta.

'La hermoso y soltera anko mitarashi'

Una mujer con peinado de piña peli purpura con una camisa de malla ninja una falda naranja obscura y una gabardina café claro.

Anko te volviste a adelantarte - imi rubio molesta con el ceño fruncido.

Imi-chan re has ablandando dejaste 28 equipos - año ignorando a la molesta pelinegra.

Bien mocosos escuchen bien la siguiente parte del examen será en el campo de entrenamiento 44 si no llegan en una hora están fuera - anko divertida

Ummp no te preocupes linda hay estaré kukuku - Naruto lamiéndose los labios

Naruto deja de conquistar mujeres -rubio molesta yakumo y sayuri

Ummp no estas mal gaki pero no eres muy pequeño - año con una risa entre dientes

Como dicen chiquito pero picoso hermosa - naruto con una sonrisa sugerente.

O pues que te parece si tú y yo tenemos una divertida noche pequeño gatito - anko con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

Tal vez despues del examen ya sabes tengo que patear algunos traseros guapa –naruto antes de ser noqueado por un par de puños en su cráneo y ser arrastrado por una pelinegra y una castaña.

Bajo en gakis ya me escucharon ahora marchen -anko rugió molesta antes de desaparecer en un sushin de hojas.

45 minutos después en el campo 44

Joder sayuri yakumo porque me golpearon -Naruto sobando un enorme bulto en su cráneo.

Eso te pasa por coquetear con todas las que se te cruzan enfrenté maldito mujeriego deberías respetar más a tu premedita idiota - sayuri con una expresión molesta en su rostro moliendo sus nudillos en el peli rubio.

Si naru-kun no debes coquetear con todas y si lo vas hacer al menos tenía respetó -yakumo dijo con una sonrisa obscura.

Hai Hai -Naruto asiendo un gesto desinteresado con su mano apartándose de ambas féminas que lo observan molestas

Juro que si no fuera porque lo conozco bien lo mataría -refunfuño yakumo obteniendo un asentimiento de sayuri.

Bien sean bienvenidos al campo de la muerte aquí se aplicara la segunda parte de su examen chuunin -anko asustando a la mayoria de las genin

Jaja si el bosque de la muerte blablabla -kira dijo en tono burlón a siendo reír a varias chicas.

La peli castaña apenas esquivo un kunai que dejo un pequeño corte en su mejilla a siendo la temblar.

Las mocosas como tu son las primeras en morir en los exámenes -anko lamiendo la sangre en la mejilla

lo siento -kira tembló asustada 

Ummp no es agradable asustar a las niñas anko-chan -Naruto sujetando un kunai en el costado de anko

Hoo naru-chan estas muy cerca de mi te agradecería que te apartadas -anko en un tono peligroso

Claro anko-Chan sólo quería devolverte tu kunai -Naruto en tono alegre antes de separarse del cuerpo de la peli purpura

Gracias neko-chan -anko obteniendo un ceño de Naruto quien solo entrego el kunai ha anko antes de separarse del grupo.

Bien ahora las reglas son fáciles se les dará un pergamino con el sello de cielo a la mitad de usted mientras que a la otra mitad se les dara tierra y deben tener ambos para pasar la prueba a la siguiente fase tendrán 5 días y 5 noches para llegar a la torre en el centro y aquellos que no lo logren fallaran -anko grito para que todo el mundo la escuchara

Y que pasa con la comida -chojei pidió preocupada

En el bosque hay plantas animales y insectos que pueden comer y viceversa -anko asiendo que pase un escalofrío en la parte trasera de las genin.

Bien ahora firmen estos papeles esto nos quita de la responsabilidad si ustedes mueren mocosas kuku -anko con una risa obscura

Por qué lo tenemos que firmar -una asustada sakura

Es fácil mono ahoyador estos exámenes son de vida o muerte esto es para mostrar si eres digna de ser una shinobi y si no pasa solo eres peso muerto para tu equipo ocasionando su fallo o sus muertes en una misión tendrás que tomar una decisión morir o completar la misión perdiendo un compañero por el bien de la misión o salvar a un compañero y fallar la misión -Naruto sin emociones recibiendo asentimientos de todo el mundo.

Correcto ahora pasen a recibir y firmar sus papeles por equipo excepto tú el rubio guapo tu pasa solo -anko obteniendo gruñidos de un montón de chicas

10 minutos después en la entrada sur con Naruto

(Ummm debo sacar al equipo más débil y obtener sus rollos y llegar lo antes posible a la torre para poder descansar para la siguiente fase de este examen y tener una mayor oportunidad contra ellas)-Naruto observando los sellos en sus brazos antes de suspirar

Bien vamos a compensar kai -narutos cada sello de su cuerpo desapareció de un enorme impulso de chakra se sintió por todo el bosque.

A sí que ya están emocionados -anko murmuro entre dientes

El examen comienza ahora -anko rugio

Todos corrieron al bosque rápidamente una mancha rubia apenas visible saltando de árbol en árbol

Hey tu rubio estas acabado - un equipo de amagakure salió frente al rubio

Ummp no lo creo kage bushin no jutsu -Naruto 6 clones salieron del rubio

Eres bueno pero no tanto engreído jutsu de colaboración 3 serpientes de agua - las tres genin rugieron enviando tres potentes chorros de agua que se unieron en uno kas potente que arrastro a los clones que apenas pudieron esquivar.

Donde donde esta –la genin rugió molesta volteando en todas direcciones y con la ropa un poco mojada.

No lo sé pero hay que tener cuidado –una chica peli castaña gruño molesta

To ton no jutsu –naruto murmuro detrás de unos árboles volviéndose intangible

Es hora de la diversión kage bushin no jutsu –naruto creo tres clones de sí mismo y ordeno que atacaran a las genin

Las genin entraron en una pelea de taijutsu contra los clones perdiendo la concentración en lo que las rodea.

Suiro no Jutsu (jutsu prisión de agua) –tres boses gritaron por el costado de cada chica encerrándolas en tres burbujas de agua

(Quien nos atrapo el rubio no tiene compañeros otro equipo tal vez llegaron cuando no estábamos mirando)-pensaron las tres genin molestas consigo mismas.

Ya pueden desaparecer chicos –la voz del rubio salió frente a ellas apareciendo poco a poco poniendo pálidas a las chicas ya que creyeron que el rubio era un fantasma

Los tres clones con los que pelearon desaparecieron mientras que los otros clones aparecieron de la misma forma que naruto asustando más a las chicas.

Chicos en 5.5 segundos suelten el jutsu y yo las terminare con otro jutsu antes de que puedan moverse –el naruto original ordeno a sus clones quienes asintieron

Fue un gusto bailar con ustedes pero llegaron a su fin porque es hora del rock gusanos –naruto desenvaino la ninjato que tsunade y kimiro le entregaron

Kenjutsu :Akuma katto akuma sutairu no jiin(estilo del demonio cien cortes del diablo)-naruto grito como sus clones liberaron a las genin antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo

Ja estamos bien maldito rubio jaja –la genin grito viendo la espalda de nuestro protagonista

Jeee no lo creo –naruto sonriendo obscura mente

Pues yo nos miró bien baka –una pelinegra con destellos naranjas grito

Aggg –la genin gritaron en el dolor el cuerpo de las chicas se llenaron de cortes profundos en su carne destruyendo gran parte de su ropa

Están fuera genjutsu no Mōfiasu suimin (arte ilusoria sueño profundo de Morfeo)-naruto murmuro entre dientes las genin comenzaron a quedar en el sueño poco a poco.

Fue demasiado fácil –naruto murmuro con una enorme carcajada maligna ya saben cómo una de esas de yo soy tu padre o algo por el estilo muajajja antes de aproximarse y tomar el libro del equipo genin.

No vemos –naruto rio entre dientes antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo

30 minutos después cerca de la torre

Sé que estas hay sal de una vez –naruto se detuvo en campo abierto mirando unos arbustos

Hooo eres muy inteligente naruto-kun –una kusa genin rio en tono obscuro saliendo de los arbustos

No esperba ver a alguien con tu chakra en este lugar amaru-san –naruto dijo en tono de burla

Las sorpresas que dan la vida naruto pero no es por eso que estoy aquí –amaru con una ligera sonrisa antes de quitarse la piel (ya saben esta en otro cuerpo como en el anime)

Que buen tratamiento exfoliante amaru del sanin pero entonces quieres decir que bienes a pelear no –naruto poniéndose en posición de batalla

Kuku pero sabes naruto-kun no vengo a pelear si no a ofrecerte un trato que te conviene -amaru con una sonrisa amable

Dime que es - Naruto estrechando los ojos

Dime Naruto que se siente estar bajo la sombra de tu familia que nadie vea tus logros que piensen que eres un prodigio por tus madres y la sangre que corre en tus venas -Amaru con malicia en cada una de sus palabras

No me gusta -Naruto murmuro apretando la quijada con fuerza

Si bienes conmigo a otogakure no serás visto debajo de la sombra de tu familia solo serás Naruto y puedo darte todo el poder que quieras técnicas prohibidas y secretas -Amaru con una enorme sonrisa extendiendo la mano al rubio

(Umm a sí que tú eres la versión femenina de ese tío orochimaru hee esto puede salir a mi favor y al de konoha jajamuajja)- Naruto con una enorme sonrisa estrecho su mano con la de Amaru

Qué bueno que lo aceptaste -Amaru con una sonrisa siniestra su cuello se alargó al igual que sus caninos antes de morder el cuello al rubio

Que me hiciste -Naruto ladro en el dolor

Te di un regalo una fracción del poder que te puedo ofrecer - Amaru antes de desparecer en el bosque dejando a un adolorido rubio jadeando

(Kuku fue tan tonta para creer que sería vulnerable a propósito yo sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano a proponerme ir contiguo por eso me esforcé en buscar en los recuerdos de sasuke como controlar este sello maldito y aprovecharlo jiii) -Naruto te incorporándose lentamente con una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

(Todo paso como en la historia original a excepción de algunos cambios sayuri no fue atacada por Amaru pero fecha sannin si peleo contra anko sin decirle cuál era su propósito Naruto rompió el récord de llegada con solo 2 y 1/4 de hora en completar el examen)

En la torre palco de observación de la hokage

Vemos a los joujin sensei al hokage y algunas líderes de clanes esperando al primer equipo en llegar a dicha infraestructura (edificio XD)

Ummp no sé por qué estamos tan temprano nadie llegara hasta de 5 o 10 horas -murmuro molesta kukiro por su falta de sueño de belleza

Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo con kukiro - shimiko nara con en su voz

Joder par de flojas saben podría ser el día en que alguien rompa el record de 4 horas de minako-chan - murmuro molesta mikoto

Si claro como si algún gaki pudiera lograrlo - una mal humorada kushina  
Vamos no se apresuren a sacar conclusiones todo puede pasar y apenas llevamos 2 horas y media en este lugar - minako en tono tranquilizador intentando bajar los malos ánimos en el grupo

Pit Pit Pit puerta sur abierta el primer participante a completado la fase número dos del examen nuevo record fijado en 2 horas y 45 minutos - la alarma comenzó a llenar los pisos superiores de la torre  
Heee - fue el grito colectivo en la sala del hokage y otras salas con guardias

Tu akimichi pon las cámaras quien rompió el record de minako - la matriaca hyuga ladro a la actual líder del clan akimichi

Seguro que es mi hija - grito con orgullo atsume

No es la mía - la matriaca hyuga

No es la mía - grito la lider del clan nara

Si como si su culo perezoso la dejara llegar temprano -respondió la matriarca hyuga burlona mente

No es el equipo 7 de seguro - kukiro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro  
No a que es mi equipo sus las de la juventud arden con pasión - Mai grito con decisión y llamas saliendo de sus ojos

No el equipo 8 -kurenai rubio con una enorme confianza

Mi equipo no tiene oportunidad son demasiado flojas para lograr algo a si - la hija de la difunta kage murmuro entre dientes pero todo el mundo la escucho

Si bueno yo quisiera decir que es Naruto-Kun pero no tiene equipo así que el no pudo ser - mikoto/minako y kushina dijeron con un suspiro decepcionado

Ya obtuve la imagen - la matriarca akimichi grito llamando la atención de las líderes de la aldea a una enorme pantalla las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar la luz del día en el edificio se comenzaron a escuchar pasos lentos con tranquilidad en los altavoces de la pantalla una melena larga

En la pantalla una larga y alborotada melena rubia de pinchos apareció congelando a las líderes y demás jounin y chuunin quienes miran en diferentes lugares de la torre en los monitores a quien rompió el récord anterior.

Naruto uzumaki namikaze uchiha futuro líder de mencionados clanes fue quien supero el tiempo de su kage sin heridas o cansancios evidente en él.

Pero lo que más los sorprendió fueron sus ojos tenían total mente madurado el sharingan y si cabello hizo que la imagen de una mujer pelinegra pasara en sus mentes madoka uchiha fue lo único que salió de los labios de todo el mundo.  
Pero nadie noto un par de puntos rojos en la frente de rubio en color rojo carmesí.

No puede ser un hombre rompió todas sus expectativas a las que llegaría hacer como un ninja y este fue Naruto el hijo de su hokage.

Si naruto-kun lo logro tomen eso jajaja -gritaron como colegialas kushina y minako dejando brevemente sordas todos en la torre en especial a la poder de los inuzukas.

Perdi mi dinero -fue lo que todas Pensaron amargamente.

Salto de tiempo 5 días.

Al término de los días estipulados del examen solo sobrevivieron 12 equipos y bueno Naruto en total 37 genin.

Bien sean bienvenidos a las preliminares de los exámenes.

Que si se supone que el examen solo son 3 pruebas -grito una furiosa sakura a quien ignoro todo el mundo  
Bien probablemente se preguntar por qué de esta preliminar bueno eso se debe a ustedes malditos gakis solo doce de ustedes pasaran a las finales -anko grito recibiendo abucheos de equipos débiles y un mono sin cola (no me pude resistir jeje n.n)

Bien nuestra hokage les explicara los motivos de los examenes -anko introduciendo amablemente a su kage

Después del rollo de la explicación de la minako.

Bien ahora como pueden ver detrás de mu hay dos pantallas donde aparecerán los nombres de contra quien pelearan no importa si son de la misma aldea deben pelear con todo lo que tienen - una mujer peli castaña de cabellera larga y sedosa color castaño y una piel pálida y unos ojos con bolsas dándole un aspectos enfermizo.

Bien abran las pantallas y muestren los primeros nombres - gire grito ambas pantallas se abrieron mostrando dos enormes pantallas.

Las pantallas pasaron nombre por nombre rápidamente.

Naruto uzumaki vs equipo 37 - murmullos se escucharon en la sala

Hey esto es injusto porque Naruto/chico tiene que pelear contra todo un equipo -todas las genin gritaron

Es porque él no tiene un equipo y lo hacemos así ya que el rompió el record en pasar el segundo examen - gire grito callando a todo el mundo

Ve gaki y patéales el trasero -kimiro grito en felicidad palmeando la espalda de Naruto

Si naruto-kun ve y deja las clavadas en la tierra - tsunade grito con los puños arriba.

Hai tsunade y kimiro sensei -Naruto saltando desde la barandilla del segundo piso de la arena antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo.

El equipo de kubiro bajo las escaleras con seguridad a la arena.

Veo que nos vemos de nuevo Naruto-Kun -kubiro dijo un poco alegre

Así es pero lástima que no sea en buenos términos - Naruto levantando sus mangas y los pantalones hasta las rodillas mostrando pesos de color ónix profundo.

A si es pero no nos daremos por vencidas rápidamente solo porque eres de nuestro pueblo -kubiro ladro

Kuku no esperaba menos pero viendo sus reservas de chakra y que tienen un gran trabajo en equipo debo tomarlas enserio - Naruto lanzando los cuatro pesos dejando enormes cráteres en el suelo

Con los equipos genin.

Naruto es un monstruo a un lleva todo ese peso - una asustad ino

Rubio molesto -shikaru con cansancio (pero lindó) -shikaru con un sonrojo mental

Si debe tener una fuerza monstruosa y una velocidad igual -chojei comiendo un barra de chocolate.

No solo eso su chakra es muy grande superior incluso al de minako-sama por mucho en pocas palabras un genio entre los genios - sanara sarutobi dijo con orgullo dejando petrificado a todas las genin

E e e eso es cierto kukiro-sensei - una asustada sakura con las piernas temblorosas.

Si Naruto y tiene un enorme control en cada estilo ninja kenjutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu , taijutsu y iryo-nin (ninjutsu medico) no a un nivel de un jounin pero tal vez al de un chuunin alto pero lo que lo hace peligroso es su insaciable hambre de conocimiento ser un perfeccionista cada paso que da debe ser firme y seguro pero algo mas es lo más terrorífico en el su hambre por kinjutsus y su dominio en los que conoce –kukiro estrechando sus ojos en el rubio.

Es cierto eso mai-sensei –pregunto nejiko con un enorme interés (heee falta de imaginación jajaja llevo más de un mes escribiendo y no valió mierda el nombre jajaj)

Si yo lo he visto un par de veces destruir troncos con una patada secar un estanque con un katon no jutsu simplemente es un genio en todo derecho genio del esfuerzo genio mental y por supuesto hábil por naturaleza y por eso las llamas de la juventud queman en el cómo mil soles –mai dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

A sí que él es naruto hee por eso mi madre se está esforzando tanto –ten-ten miro con un ligero rubor al rubio

Que quieres decir ten-chan –pregunto una curiosa mii superando su shock inicial.

Le vino a nuestra armería y le pidió a mi madre un armadura especial para después de la segunda parte del examen –ten-ten informo captando la atencion de las genin y jounin de otras aldeas

Y es algo super cool y de color verde –pregunto gritando mai en entusiasmo

No lo sé mi madre se encerró en su estudio desde que vino y dijo que le dijera a nuestra empleada que solo le llevara comida y no la molestara para nada –ten-ten murmuro un poco preocupada

(Que tiene planeado este chico/naruto)- fue el enorme planteamiento que todas sufrieron en su mente.

Genjutsu no Konoyo no jigoku –un grito en la arena las saco de su estupor

Desviaron su atención al campo de batalla vieron a las genin atacarse entre sí pero tienen enormes expresiones de miedo en sus rostros

Que paso –pregunto gaia a su sensei quien no tenía ni puta idea y eso lo demuestra su expresión tonta

Es fácil el chico puso un genjutsu en ellas al iniciar el combate y eso debe afectar sus mentes – murmuro litle bee (fem killer bee)

Pero como ellas deberían saber que es un genjutsu o solo que no Allan sido puestas en un método normal dentro del genjutsu – kurenai con una enorme alegría incontenible.

Kurenai sus ojos recuerdas –kukiro informo obteniendo mirada con fusas de todo el mundo excepto los jounin de konoha

Pero no deveria poder a un no tiene mucho tiempo con el sharingan maduro –murmuraron la mayoría de las jounin y examinadoras de konoha captando la atención de todo el mundo.

Sharingan –murmuro confundida kurui

Es un keken genkei que permite copiar las técnicas ninja del oponente a excepción de los jutsus secretos y otros keken genkei o elementos avanzados pero hay un rumor de que cuando un uchiha los dueños de dichos ojos tienen un enorme control sobre ellos pueden meter a las personas en gejutsus con solo verlos a los ojos –litle bee informo obteniendo un nudo en la garganta de los extranjeros en konoha y bueno la tonta peli chicle que no lo sabía.

Bien ya me aburrí quiero ir a descansar Maisō-gao no jutsu (técnica ninja: entierro de cara) –naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo apareciendo sobre la compañera de kubiro sujetando su cabeza en su mano ne el aire antes de precipitarla al piso y dejarla hundida en el suelo recibiendo un enorme grito de dolor

Chakura no mesu (bisturís de chakra) –naruto mormuro sus manos fueron cubiertas por chakra azul en forma de pequeñas cuchillas antes de precipitarse a una genin encapuchada y cortar los músculos de sus pies y brazos obligando a su cuerpo a ceder.

Raiton sandobaruto no jutsu (técnica ninja de rayo: relámpago) –naruto en las manos de naruto pasaron destellos eléctricos antes de lanzar un relámpago azul contra kubiro que lo recibió directamente dejándola inconsciente y con marcas de quemaduras eléctricas

Proctor-san ya no se levantaran –naruto tomando sus pesos de nuevo a su lugar sacando de su aturdimiento a gee

Hee si claro naruto uzumaki es el ganador de esta ronda –gee grito con un ligero escalofrió en su espalda.

Es un genio en el combate siempre tuvo una táctica para sacar este partido rápido – sanara murmuro lo suficiente mente alto para que su equipo y el de kurenai lo escuchara

Si fue ingenioso en ponerlas en un genjutsu y después utilizar su fuerza bruta para incapacitar a la primera chica para después usar una técnica de chakra que no podría alertar asus enemigos que se encuentra en un genjutsu para luego terminar con un jutsu que alerto a esa chica peli plateada pero demasiado tarde muy buena estrategia de su parte –kurenai rio entre dientes obteniendo asentimientos de una nara y una aburame.

Ese es mi mocoso –grito tsunade asiendo unos golpes al aire

Buen partido gaki –kimiro rio entre dientes

Ese es mi sochi-kun –kushina grito saltando y aplaudiendo

Magnífico trabajo naruto-kun –rio mikotos y minako

Un magnifico primer encuentro naruto no mostraste ningún jutsu demasiado sobre saliente para un chunin –kukiro con su sonrisa clacica y con sus pulgares arriba.

Naruto señaló a mii captando la atención de todo el mundo.

Yo –grito mii un poco alarmada y en éxtasis por pelear contra el.

Naruto asintió con su cabeza antes de dar un pulgar Asia abajo alarmando a tsunade y kimiro

Naruto sabes que está prohibido incapacitar permanentemente a un ninja de konoha –gruño molesta tsunade

Si mocoso mejor baja tus humos contra esa chica y regresa tu trasero a tu lugar –kimiro recibiendo miradas asustadas de los jounin y compañeros de academia de naruto y un resoplido de naruto.

Hai kimiro, tsunade-sensei pero ten bien grabado en tu estúpida cabeza rock mii si te enfrentas contra mí con el nivel con el que peleaste con sayuri-chan tus piernas serán rotas en dos parte ajjaajmuajaj –naruto rio en tono obscuro asiendo que todas reciban un escalofrió en sus espalda.

No te preocupes soy más fuerte de lo que mostré –rock mii grito resibiendo una sonrisa sádica de naruto

Es pero que no me decepciones si peleamos y salves tus piernas pero si me decepcionas tus piernas sufrirán lo dicho –naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo

Bien este me boy a pasar las peleas solas explicare.

Sayuri derroto a yakumo después de salir del genjutsu más poderoso de la kurama y dejarla fuera solo con taijutsu y el katon no jutsu: gran bola de fuego.

Gaai derroto a mii como en el anime solo que no destruyo sus huesos solo sufrió un par de fracturas pero nada muy serio por abrir las puertas internas.

Temari venció a tente como en el anime.

Nejiko venció por muy poco a hinata.

Kurui vencio a shioh electrocutándola pero perdiendo mucho chakra por los errores de la abúrame.

samui dejo fuera ha chojei con varios jutsus raiton y kenjutsu no sin recibir varios golpes por las técnicas de expiación corporal del clan akimichi.

Kira inuzuka y omi (fem omoi) quedaron noqueadas asiendo el encuentro un empate.

Ino y sakura igual que en el anime.

Kankuro venció a suki y kin con sus marionetas.

Y shikimo noqueo a la última genin de otogakure con sus shadow no jutsu.

Bien mocosos pasen adelante para saber quiénes son sus contrincantes en la última ronda –anko grito sosteniendo una caja con unas pelotas con números en ellas.

Shikimo pasó primero obteniendo el número 5.

Nejiko obtuvo el número 1.

Gaia congio el número 3.

Sayuri el número 4.

Naruto el numero 2 asiendo sudar a nejiko y borrar su expresión arrogante de su rostro.

Kankuro el número 7.

Temari el número 6.

Samui saco el número 8.

Kurui el numero 9 el que paliaría contra ella sería el ganador del encuentro número uno.

 **Fin del cuarto capitulo**

Les gusto o le odiaron.

Seque no es mi mejor trabajo pero me presione para sacarlo y no es fácil escribir en el blog de notas del móvil ajja y luego pasarlo al pc y componer lo malo y meter y sacar diálogos y peleas y corregir los errores más graves y la falta de inspiración estos dos días no ayudan pero espero que les guste.

Bien ahora mi sección favorita **las preguntas pendejas o lokas de kimimaro-senpai**

 **Lolita ayalá tomara el puesto de chávelo como la inmortal ahora que él se retiró?**

 **Podre comparar un pingüino mágico volador algún día?**

 **Bleach regresa algún puto dia al anime y no solo estará en manga?**

 **Mi pez hermafrodita gey evolucionara a un tritón gay?**

 **La onu será atacada por la prohibición de lolis en las series y hentai?**

 **Kimimaro se dejara crecer el cabello de nuevo?**

 **One piece ganara otro record mundial como el anime mas largo del mundo?**

 **Chávelo me dirá su secreto de la inmortalidad por fin o me demandara?**


End file.
